Solace
by Pari
Summary: The 2 X-men find comfort as they deal with the loss of one of their own. OroroLogan centric fic!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Solace

Author: Pari

Email: parisian@spikeluver.com

Rating: Nasty as I can get;)

Archiving: Only at OroroLogan group and The RoLo Realm

Summary: This will be a bit spoilerish from X2; the X-Men are trying to deal with the loss of one of their own.

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men, but really wish I did. That would be so coolJ

It had been four months already, and the school had seemingly returned too normal as everyone went about their routine. Four months since they saw one of their own sacrifice herself to save them. Four months and all seemed well as the hallways of the school bustled with the sound of students hurrying to their next class so lost in their own sheltered world that none noticed the banging noises that echoed through the walls. Nor the occasional squeal and growls that were emitted. Four months and they all found a way to deal.

"Fuck! So tight." He grunted as he moved forward, hard and forceful. "Grrghhhnnn," He growled low in his chest. For her part she found it difficult to maintain her balance, as she gripped one hand on molding above her from her spot, pinned against the wall. Her other hand gripped around his neck, as her back rubbed up and down the wall. She bit down on her bottom lip, containing the scream that was on the verge of escape, a task she found impossible as her orgasm crashed over her, causing her to shift forward and bite hard against his shoulder. In turn, he too swallowed a roar as he came, filling her womb until his sperm spilt out and down her thighs. Both held their position, as they panted and waited for their heart rates to slow. After a few moments she unwrapped her one leg that was locked around his waist, and he slowly sat her on the ground. Neither looked at the other as they fixed their clothing. She untied the scarf she had been using as a headband and hastily wiped the wetness from between her thighs and then pulled her panties, which had been tossed to the floor, back on. When she thought she was presentable, she moved to the locked door of the supply room, to leave. "Ro," He called to her and she stopped and looked coyly at him from over her shoulder, waiting for him to speak. "Uh, thanks." He finally said nervously raking his fingers through his damp, wild mane. She dropped her head a bit and hurried from the room. He clinched his jaws and inwardly kicked himself for his words. "Logan, you are a son of a bitch." He grumbled before he too made his way out of the room.

~~~~

She swiftly made her way to her room, locking her self in. She fell across her bed and instantly began to cry. 'Goddess, help me.' She silently prayed as the images of what she had just done with Logan replayed in her mind, invoking deeper sobs. When had this happen, when had she become a whore, and Logan's whore no less? She contemplated as she now lay staring up and out of the skylight above her bed. Then she remembered when and why…

***Flashback***

A storm raged outside, one of Mother Nature's own creation, which were the ones Ororo liked best. Those storms that needed no energy from her, those were the ones she watched out her window in awe, as if they were the first she had ever seen. This night she found no pleasure in it, no comfort, this night the storm outside was simply a canvas to her heart and her soul, and the raw emotion coursing through her. She had lost her two best friends, one to a tragic end and the other to inconsolable grief. She her self was at a loss, but felt she had no one to turn too, that had been Jean, but she was now gone. 

Finding no rest she decided to go down to the kitchen and make herself some warm milk, it never made her sleepy but it did give her something to do. So she headed down the stairs, through the foyer, across the study and into the back entrance of the kitchen, hoping not to awaken anyone. She didn't even bother turning on the light upon entering the kitchen, the one burning dimly over the stove was enough to assist her in her task, and she went about making her milk; grabbing the carton from the refrigerator, grabbing the saucepan from beneath the sink, turning the stove on. Once her drink was made and everything was turned off and cleaned up, she leaned against the sink and sipped at her milk. Closing her eyes as the warmed caressed her throat going down, and then spread throughout her body. Suddenly the back door burst open, startling Ororo and putting her on the defensive, until she recognized the dark figure that walked in. "Goddess, Logan you scared me." She said moving her hand up to rest against her chest.  His hard glare made the hairs on her arms and neck stand on edge, there he stood drench from head to toe, looking wild and bleeding from several cuts and bruise that were already fast healing. "What happened to you?" Ororo asked as she placed her cup of milk in the sink and moved to the man before her.

"Me and my bike fought a tree, tha tree won." He answered turning his neck until it popped.

"Why were you out in this weather, and on a bike?" She spoke as she reached up and wiped at a still bleeding cut on his forehead, with a dishtowel. "Honestly Logan are you trying to kill yourself?" She asked and was stilled when he didn't answer her, but she saw the answer in his eyes. "Oh Logan," She mumbled as she embraced him, not caring that he was a wet mess. After a moment's hesitation he returned the hug, clinging to her as if his very life depended on it and Ororo was certain that it did. "How can I help you, Logan, how?" She spoke aloud but as a question to herself rather then to him. He only pulled her closer, burying his face in her mass of hair, breathing in her scent deeply. He then did something that stunned Ororo motionless; he softly kissed her shoulder, then her neck, and then her cheek, before moving and placing the softest kiss on her lips. She didn't move, couldn't move not until she felt his tongue seeking entrance in to her mouth. It was then that she regained her bearings and pushed him back a bit, looking up at him. "Logan, we can not,"

"Please Ro," Logan pleaded in such a mournfully moan that broke Ororo's heart and weakened her resilience. Logan took advantage of her moment of weakness, moving back in and recapturing her lips in a more demanding kiss. This time Ororo welcomed his kiss, allowing it to deepen as Logan shamelessly raked his hands over silk clad body. With a low growl on his lips her lifted her from the floor with ease, turning them towards the kitchen table, and sitting her atop. Ororo found she couldn't speak, her mind lost to the sensations that Logan's hands and mouth were creating in her body. Her sanity made a last attempt at reason.

"Logan," She gasped and panted as he moved from her mouth back down to her neck. "This is wrong, we should not…" Her protests died on her lips when Logan dropped in between her open bare thighs and hiked her white nightgown up to her waist. Her body fell completely back against the cold surface of the table when Logan slipped his fingers around the leg of her panties and inserted his finger deep within her. "Goddess!" She moaned. 

"So, wet and so fuckin hot," Logan groaned closing his eyes as his finger kept in rhythm with Ororo's body, which was now nearly gyrating off the table.

"Ahhhh…ohhhh," Ororo moaned as her head thrashed about the table, but she was suddenly pulled from her world of ecstasy when Logan, who was leaning above, yanked her hips further to the end of the table. She lay looking up at him, directly in his eyes, as she tried to gather her breath, which was coming in pants. She didn't move just watched intensely as Logan fumbled with his belt buckle, hurriedly unhooking it, and then yanking down his zipper.

**SNIKT! **

The sound of the cold metal extracting caused Ororo to flinch a little. Her eyes followed the blade as Logan moved it down in between her open legs, and then she gasped as she felt her panties being cut from her body. This caused a glimpse of rationale to flood her mind, but Logan, seeing her fear and he himself fearing she would end their sudden affair, thrust into her fast and fully.

"Uggr…Mmmmhh," Ororo cried out only to have it smoldered by Logan's mouth bearing down on hers, swallowing her scream in a deep kiss. In a matter of a few thrusts, both Ororo and Logan were on the cliff ready to fall off. Logan quickened his pace, burying his face in the nook of Ororo's neck, his hot breath causing her skin to tingle. For her part, Ororo clawed at Logan's back, needing release; feeling as if she were being torn apart by his size, yet loving every second of it. A low growl rumbled in Logan's chest and moved up into his throat, he nearly roared his release with Ororo soon following him, as she bit into his shoulder to keep from waking the entire house. The two sweat drench bodies lay entangled across the kitchen table, both sated and silent, not sure of what to say. After a few moments Logan lifted and moved from Ororo's cum soaked walls, he fixed his clothes, placing himself back in his jeans and zipping them up, as Ororo slowly moved her now aching body to the sitting position, pushing back down her gown. They remained that way, in silence for a few more moments before Logan finally spoke.

"Ya such go up and clean yerself, I'll clean this mess." He said waving his hand at the table Ororo was leaning against, she simply nodded her bowed head and moved towards the back stairway. "Ro," He called out and she stopped and looked at him, and the way her hair wildly framed her face as she licked at her now swollen lips, made Logan fight the urge to take her again right there on the floor. He shook off the thought. "I just wanted ta say…" Ororo quickly lifted her hand shushing him.

"Logan please do not say thank you," She begged and he clinched his mouth shut. "Tossing money to me would be far less insulting than a 'thank you'. Let us just say good night." She suggested.

"Goodnight Ro."

"Goodnight Logan." She said turning to once again leave, but stopped and spoke with her back to him. "I do not want to speak of this night…ever." With that she left Logan alone in the room to curse himself.

"Logan yer a dirty bastard."

***End Flashback***

She was pulled from her thoughts by the knocking at her door.

"Ro," He said softly and she quickly wiped at her wet eyes and face.

"Go away," 

"Please, Ro I'm sorry…"

"Oh and now you are apologizing," She chuckled. "You are quite the gentleman today Logan."

"Dammit Ro what tha fuck do ya want me ta say?" He said in a near growl, growing frustrated.

"Nothing, I do not want nor expect you to say anything. You do not have to, you know it and I know it. You will seek me out late, or I you, and we shall do it all again, maybe on the floor, a table, or my personal favorite up against a wall. So do not worry." The loud crack of the door flying open startled Ororo and she instinctively leaped from the bed. Logan stalked in, soon followed by a certain blue Mutant.

"Is everything ok?" Kurt asked as he looked from Ororo to Logan and then back to Ororo, as they both glared at each other.

"Yes Kurt," Ororo spoke through clinched teeth never taking her eyes from Logan. "Logan was just about to fix my door." She said as the rumbling of thunder boomed outside.

"It aint broke," Logan growled, kicking it closed in Kurt's face. "See." Ororo's blue eyes shot daggers.

"Get out." She hissed.

"Not til we talk this out."

"Talk about what Logan?" She asked and he looked at her with a total loss of words. "Talking is not what we do remember, at least not with our mouths. Or is that what you meant? Ok" She said and then began to unbutton her blouse, slipping the blouse from her shoulders and tossing it on the floor near her. Logan watched in awe and anger, this isn't what had come up to her for, but he still couldn't stop the erection growing in his pants as he watched her slip her skirt down around her ankles. Then there she stood naked and glorious before Logan and he felt his mouth began to water. "Well?"

"I didn't come fer this," Logan said as he adverted his eyes to the floor and then back up into her eyes.

"What now you do not want me?" She asked seductively with a sly smile as she stared at the crotch of his pants.

"I aint saying that…I'm tryin ta say that what I said, thankin ya, knowin ya didn't want me ta ever do that, it…I'm sorry I said that"

"It is ok Logan, you should be thankful when you have been serviced, and that is what I did, what I have been doing for several months now, servicing you."

"I aint never thought of it like that darlin, ya've helped me…"

"Yes, by becoming your very own live in whore, at your beckon call." She said as a single tear slid down her face, and Logan felt his very soul crumble.

"Ro," He said taking a step towards her, and in turn she took a step back lower her head, trying to hide her face, which was wet from her overflowing tears.

"Please do not apologize again, it just makes it worst," She said as she sat on the bed, looking down at the floor in front of her as he remained in his spot by the door, watching her. "It was suppose to be solace," She said and then grew silent. "That is what I told myself after the first night we were together. We were both still hurting over Jean's death and it was about comfort, it was solace." She said sternly as if by saying it firmly it would make it true. "But then it happened again and again, I knew that it was wrong."

"It didn't feel wrong." Logan finally spoke.

"It does to me. I always feel so ashamed afterwards and I tell myself that, that would be the last time, but it never is, I keep going back Why do I keep going back, why do you?" She asked with pleading eyes as she searched his eyes for answers.

"Because I l…"

~Ororo, Logan come to my office there is something I must discuss with you. Hurry please! ~ 

The Professor's voice resounded in their heads and both could tell by the tone that it was something important. Ororo rush to her dresser and pulled out a T-shirt and a pair or shorts, slipping them on not worrying about undergarment, which she rarely wore anyways. Logan remained near the door waiting for her and when she finished they both headed downstairs together. Logan grasped Ororo's arm at the top of the stair.

"We're gonna finish that conversation later darlin," Logan said with the most serious look Ororo had ever seen on his face and she simply nodded her head, and they hurried down the stair and to the Professor's office where Scott and Kurt were already sitting, awaiting them. Kurt quickly stood upon seeing Ororo.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked with worry in his eyes and voice, he and Ororo had grown close since he had come to the institute, in fact he thought of Ororo as his only friend there.

"Don't she look ok, blue boy?" Logan said irritated by Kurt's implication that he had or would ever hurt Ororo, and by the way he was caressing Ororo's hand.

"I am Fine Kurt, do not worry." Ororo said with a soft, sweet smile, which had the effect she had hoped, Kurt smiled in return and took his seat again.

"Good now that you are all here, and safe," The Professor said curiously as to what was really going on, but knowing that it would have to be dealt with later, cause his news was most important.

"What's this about Professor?" Scott asked but everyone knew he really didn't care to know.

"Well Scott I have discovered something wonderful while I was using Cerebro. Something that should be impossible, but in fact it makes perfect sense."

"Cut the riddles Chuck and spit it out," Logan said what they all were thinking.

"Well like with humans, evolution created Mutants. Well what would happen if, when Evolution began to effect Mutants, causing a rebirth of sorts?" The Professor babbled as confused eyes watched him. "Today I was using Cerebro and a presence that I had never sensed before yet it seemed so familiar to me touched my mind. At first I thought I was wrong, that I had imagined it but then she called me by name, and…"

"She?" Scott repeated his interest suddenly peaked.

"Yes Scott, she. More precisely…Jean."

"Jeannie," Logan whispered softly.

~~~~

"So where is she?" Scott asked excitedly as his tears of joy nearly overflowed from the brims of his eyes.

"I think she is still there, beneath the lake," The Professor answered.

"Oh my God," Ororo gasped as her heart nearly leaped from her chest. "Buried?" She asked as her own claustaphobic fears nearly overwhelmed her.

"Yes, but I assure she is safe. I think she had begun Evolving months before her 'death'."

"Yeah, she had been having trouble headaches and nightmare that shook our room." Scott confirmed.

"I believe, that she was in the final stage when she saved us, and now she's there in some kind of stasis, cocoon if you will, and she's nearing her rebirth, which is how I can feel her now. So you must go and find her, before she awaken and…"

"Drowns, so where do we start and how soon can we leave?" Logan asked and Ororo looked to him and could see his anxiousness to began the search. She too was anxious but felt Logan's reason were not the same as hers. He wanted his beloved back; she wanted her best friend back.

"The best would probably be where we last saw her no?" Kurt threw in and the Professor nodded in agreement.

"That would be the logical conclusion and as for when, I feel now would be essential." With that the X-Men raced from the room to change and with in minutes were on the Blackbird flying off, they reached the lake in less then an hours time.

~~~~

"Here," Scott said from his place behind the controls. "Ok, you ready?" He turned to his co-pilot. With a nod Ororo unstrapped herself and moved towards the back of the jet, causing both Logan and Kurt to eye her curiously. She opened the back hatch door and jumped out.

"What tha fuck…Ro!" Logan said as he instinctively leaped from his seat.

"It's ok Logan, we need her if were going to find Jean fast." Scott said as Logan moved up and took Ororo's seat in the cockpit. He looked out and saw Ororo floating in front of them, above the lake and was stunned still as was Kurt who was now standing behind them also watching in awe.

"She can fly?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"No, but she can manipulate the wind around her, use it to propel her about, pretty cool huh?" He ended with a smirk as he too watched.

"Ok Scott," Ororo's voice came over the com. "I am in position so you should move back to a safer spot."

"Ok, how's 15 feet sound?" Scott asked.

"That will be fine." Ororo replied a she waited and then watched as the Jet moved back to a safer distances. She then looked to the sky and summoned great winds, and all aboard the Blackbird watched in fear and amazement as the lake began to part; all of its water being pushed to the edge, leaving the entire area that was once covered in water dry and baron. "Ok, it is going to get a bit shake guys, but do not worry I have you." Ororo stated as the Jet began to shake.

"What's she doing?" Logan asked as he warily looked about the shaking craft.  
  


"She's putting us in a kind of pocket so we can set the jet down in the lake, if she didn't those winds she's using to part the lake would blow us away." Scott said just as the shaking stopped, he flew the jet back to where Ororo still floated and set it down in the lake. "All right I'm going to do a scan of the entire lake, which can take a few moments, why don't you two go out and see if you can find anything with your eyes." Scott suggested.

"Is it safe, out there I mean?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"It is if you trust Ororo." Scott replied and it was enough to convince both Logan and Kurt who made their way out of the jet and onto the dry ground of the lakebed. Their search had gone on for nearly an hour, with Scott scanning every square inch of the lake and the Logan with Kurt, walked about searching. Logan paused looking up as he wiped sweat from his face and his eyes rested on Ororo's regal form still keeping them safe.

"Hey Ro, how ya doin darlin?" He spoke into his comlink.

"I am fine Logan," She answered smiling despite her earlier anger with him. "A bit sore but nothing that a hot bath and full body massage will not cure." He smiled at the thoughts her words at invoked in his mind.

"Well, I…" Logan began.

"Guys I think I have something!" Scott's excited voice called out cutting off Ororo and Logan's conversation. "I'm coming out to you now." Scott raced from the jet joining, Logan and Kurt. "Here, over here." He called out moving past the other two men. Logan and Kurt hurried behind him. "It's about 15 feet down," Scott said adjusting his visor for a weak blast. The other's stood back as he dust filled the air from the blast, when the dust cleared they saw what looked to be a large crystallized substance.

"Is that…Jean?" Kurt asked as he and the other two stared down at the foreign body. Scott then hopped down into the hole with it.

"Only one way to find out," He said as he began wiping against the surface. "Oh God, Jean! It's her she's inside, help me!" Needing no further coaxing Logan leaped down into the hole and he and Scott lifted the crystal cocoon above ground, and then Kurt wrapped himself around it and teleported into the Blackbird. "Storm we've got her, we're heading home."

"Is it really…"

"Yeah Ororo, it's really Jean." Scott said as he and Logan raced back to the jet.

"Then Go, I shall meet you there." Ororo commanded. Logan and Scott entered the Jet and they hurriedly flew off back to the institute, with Ororo close behind them.

~~~~

"How is she?" Ororo asked as she finally arrived back at the mansion and made her way down to the med lab, where Scott and Logan both were waiting outside.

"We don't know yet, the Professor and a Dr. McCoy are in there now with her." Scott said as he paused in his pacing to face his oldest friend. "But she's alive Roro, and she's here." He said his emotions nearly overtaking him, and Ororo with a smile embraced him tightly.

"Yes and now I suppose you shall have to set that wedding date that you have been putting off, the thing we girls will do to get our wedding day." Ororo said invoking a hardy laugh from Scott at the implication.

"Well, if Jean did all this to get me to marry her, then I will as soon as she wakes up." Scott announced and Logan let out a low growl, causing Both Ororo and Scott to pull apart at look at him curiously. "You got a problem Logan?" 

"Yeah, you and…" The opening of the lab doors ended his words.

"We have her out of the cocoon and she is alive and stable." The Professor announced as Scott rushed past him and into the room where Jean lay, being observed by Dr. McCoy.

"So, Jeannie's gonna be ok?" Logan asked as he watched Scott kissing Jean through the small window in the door. Ororo in turned watched him and the emotions that played over his face.

"We won't know for sure until she wakes up, of course, but yes I think she shall be fine." The Professor answered.

"That's good," Logan mumbled as he continued to watch the couple.

"It is wonderful," Ororo said and Logan turned to look at her. "I need to soak for a few hours or days, you will call me if Jean wakes?" She directed to the Professor.

"Of course, you go I know you had a tough day." The Professor said with a smile, which Ororo returned before nodding her head to him and heading out.

~~~~

She had done just as she had planned, soaked in a hot bath for nearly two hours, and the only reason she had been forced out was the cold water. With both her hair and body wrapped in a towel, Ororo made her way from her bathroom and was stopped in her tracked at what she saw when she entered her bedroom.

"Jasmine or Sandalwood?" Logan asked as he held up the lotion bottles. Ororo simply continued staring at him dumbfounded. "Fer yer massage darlin, which do ya prefer?" He asked with a smirk.

"Logan what are you doing here?" She asked genuinely surprised and shocked.

"Ya did say ya wanted a massage, well I'll have ya know that I'm somewhat of an expert, very good with my hands." He said causing Ororo to smile despite herself.

"I thought you would have stayed with Jean," Ororo said as she removed the towel from her head, allowing her damp tresses to fall down her back.

"What fer, one eye's wit her, and ya know tha sayin, three's a crowd."

"That does not explain what it is you are doing here." She said folding her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Yer a bit slow today aint ya, I'm here ta give ya a massage." Logan said and Ororo suspiciously watched him. "Look darlin, I know I was an ass earlier, can't we just start over."

"Start over from where, exactly?" She questioned as she nervously looked down at her fidgeting feet. When she felt hot breath on her face she looked up to find Logan standing right in front of her, their noses barely touching. Her own breath caught in her throat as Logan slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It wasn't a hungry kiss or urgent like all the other they had ever had, this kiss was patient, beckoning for her to open up. When she finally did allow him entrance it was sensual, and so erotic her knees nearly buckled that she grasped his arms, which were snaking around her waist, to steady herself. After a few moments they had to pull apart for air. "That is a nice place to start from." Ororo said with a smile and Logan Chuckled. "Now what?" She inquired and with a sly smile on his face, Logan reached down and pulled open the towel that was still wrapped around Ororo, and it fell to the floor.


	2. Claiming

"Now, I wan…"

~~Ororo, Logan.~~

The Professor's voice resounded in their heads, causing Ororo to jump a little in surprise an Logan to growl, hating the intrusion.

~~Come to the Med lab, Jean is wake.~~

Delight lit up Logan's face as a smile spread across his lips. "Jeannie," He spoke softly as he moved around Ororo, who stood naked in the middle of the room. "Hurry up and get dressed Ro, Jeannie's awake." He said with a bright smile as he left the room, yet again leaving Ororo bare, embarrassed, ashamed, and all alone. With a heavy sigh Ororo moved to her dresser to get her clothes, she dressed and then made her way down to the med lab.

She entered the room to find the bed completely surrounded by Scott, Logan, The Professor, and their new doctor, Henry 'Hank' McCoy. "Ro?" She heard a weak female voice call out to her, and despite her earlier feelings towards Logan and his dismissal of her for his obession with Jean, Ororo found it all dissolve as a smile and tears appeared. She made her way to the bed, as the men stood aside.

"Surly you did not do all this just to get Scott to propose." Ororo spoke repeating the joke she had told Scott earlier.

"Well a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do, to get the man she loves," Jean replied with a smile. "And it worked." She said raising her hand to display the ring Scott had given her just before everyone had arrived. Ororo smiled wider as she embraced her friend.

"Congratulations!" Ororo exclaimed releasing Jean and standing back to embrace Scott. "To you both." She smiled but it faded as she stared at Logan from over Scott's shoulder and saw the deathly glare he had as he stared back at her. A part of her heart broke for him, and the pain he must be feeling at hearing the news of Scott and Jean's engagement. Ororo released Scott and turned her attention back to her best friend. "So how do you feel, do you remember anything?"

"I'm a bit weak and very tired, but I don't remember much of anything. I mean the very last thing I remember was Scott," She said smiling up at her fiancée. "I remember finding him and how happy I was that I hadn't lost him." She grasped Scott's hand and Ororo instinctively looked to where Logan stood to find that he had left.

"Well you should get some rest you must be exhausted." Ororo said leaning in and giving her friend a kiss on the cheek. "I shall check on you a bit later." Jean nodded as she settled back against her pillow and Scott took a seat on the bed beside her, as McCoy and the Professor moved into the office to go over Jean's test results.. Ororo left the room and made it to the end of the corridor, to the elevators, when a hand came from around the corner, grasping her and pulling her into the waiting elevator. The movements had been so swift she hadn't had time to react and when she was roughly slammed against the elevator wall it left her a bit winded. When she finally regained her composure and could focus she opened her eyes to look into Logan's piercing gray eyes, which bore into her, with a dangerous intensity. "Logan, what…" The elevator door closed and Logan quickly pushed the stop button and the elevator stilled in its journey up.

He lifted her arms, pinning them against the wall above her head with one of his hands. He used the other hand to tug at her skirt, pulling it upward. She opened her mouth to protest and Logan leaned into her, crushing her with his body and his hand continued their quest to remove her undergarments. His mouth crushed hers, bruising her with his kiss, as his hands became more urgent and impatient. With a swift yank Logan had torn Ororo's panties from her body and threw them to the floor, and Ororo gasped her surprised into his mouth, which still covered hers. His hand left her thighs and moved to unbuckle his belt.

Logan placed one of his thighs in between hers, prying them apart. He pulled back long enough to free himself from the restraints of his boxers. Then with an animal cry he thrust forward and deep into Ororo. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut, tightly to the burning pain in between her legs. Logan released a growl, sneering and showing his canine teeth as he pushed into her in anger and cruelty. Ororo simply watched him in slight fear and confusion, never had Logan been rough with her, never had he been mean. She bit into her lip until blood dripped from it, as she tried squelching her screams and cries of pain, for there was no pleasure in it. He let go of her hands, still pinned above her, and let his fingers get tangled in her thick mane, yanking her head back, exposing her neck to him, which he eagerly feasted upon, biting and suckling it. "Mmmhhm," She silently cried. Ororo secretly prayed that his would last as long as their usual time together, which sometimes took hours, this pain was almost unbearable. When she heard Logan pants increase, along with his thrusts, she silently thank the Goddess for she knew he was close to finding his release. With a roar, Logan spilled himself inside Ororo, leaving him drained and a bit weak. He let go of Her and she instantly crumbled to the floor, sobbing. As Logan stumbled back against another wall, trying to catch his breath. He looked to Ororo who sat curled up in a corner crying. He stared at her as if it were the first time he had ever seen her, then he looked about the elevator in confusion.

"Ro?" He called to her as his eyes grew wide with realization of what he had just done. "Oh God, Ro." He moved to her but she scurried back, her eyes whitening over.

"Do not touch me," She warned as she slowly stood and then push the button to start the elevator once more. Electricity crackled about her and Logan took a step back, heeding her warning. "How dare you, how could you?" She asked her tears pouring from her face.

"I..I." He was at a loss for words, not nothing how to explain what he had done, not sure if she'd even understand him or believe.

"You had no right to treat me that way. I know you are hurt over Scott and Jean, but that does not give you the right to take it out on me."

"I wasn't try…"

"You hurt me Logan, God you practically raped me." She said her sobs growing louder.

"God Ro, I didn't mean ta hurt ya, I wasn't trying ta, I just…"  
  


"I do not care, it will never happen again, this ends now. I am done being a substitute for Jean." She said as the elevator doors opened. "Just stay away Logan, I am warning you." He pitifully watched her leave and walk down the corridor, silently cursing himself for letting his animalistic nature do what he wasn't man enough to do.

~~~~

Ororo had made her way to her room where she had remained for hours, crying and wondering why she had ever allowed Logan into her bed and her heart. It was in this moment of wonderment that she realized, she loved him, she was in love with Logan, thought she felt he didn't feel the same and never would. Nope Logan had Jean on the brain and always would. It was the soft knock at the door that got her to lift her head, and finally notice that it was night out. "Who is it?" She called out making no attempt to move from her position across her bed.

"Uhm Miss Munroe, it's Rogue," A southern drawl came through the door. Slowly Ororo rolled from her bed and made her way to the door, wiping at her puffy eyes before opening it.

"Please call me Ororo, Rogue or Storm." Ororo said as see now stood before the girl.

"Uhm, ah'm sorry Miss…uhm Ororo," Rogue spoke with a smile. "Logan asked me to give you this before he left." She held out an envelope, but Ororo paid it no mind as she stared at the girl with frightened eyes.

"Logan left?" Ororo asked an indescribable ache tugged at her soul.

"Yeah and he made me promise ah'd give you this, so here you go." Rogue said as she placed the envelope in Ororo's hand and then turned and began to walk off.

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Ororo called after Rogue, who turned back to face her but not slowing her pace.

"Naw, he didn't say." With that the young mutant disappeared around the corner, leaving Ororo in her doorway clinging the envelope to her chest. After a few second to collect herself, Ororo moved make into her room, closing the door and locking it behind her, not wanting to be disturbed. She moved back to her bed, sitting the envelope on top and sitting beside it, staring down but not touching it. It took her a half hour to work up the courage to open the envelope, when she did she emptied the contents on her bed, out fell a letter and Logan's dog tags. Ororo quickly lifted up the dog tags, smiling to herself, knowing the meaning in him leaving them to 'her'. She placed them over her head and let them settle against her chest, and then she unfolded the letter and began to read.

****

Ro,

I hope ya aint readin this expectin something romantic, cause we both know that aint never been something I'm good at. First, let me say that I'm a bastard, I know it, you know it, I'm sorry for it and for what it's done to ya. But know that what we have shared these past months weren't something I took lightly it meant a great deal ta me. You mean a great deal ta me, and you were never a replacement for Jean. As for what happened in the elevator, god knows I never meant ta hurt ya. It was sometime goin on inside me, I just didn't know how ta tell ya, never been good at expressin myself. Ro, there's a side of me that's primal, animalistic, and I go off of pure raw need sometimes, and what happened in the elevator was that nature comin through. It was my way of claiming ya, as mine, for that past couple of days I've had an overwhelming desire and need ta mark ya, I guess seeing Scott make his claim on Jean invoked it in me, and I couldn't help myself. I know ya probably thinkin it was ugly, but ta me it was natural. It's a part of who I am, and I should have known that yer too good for it, and to good for me. You're a Goddess, and I know ya hate me callin ya that but I aint doin it in jest, I say it cause that's how I see ya. I wrote this letter ta ya cause I guess I'm too ashamed ta talk ta ya face-ta-face, and ta tell ya I'm leaving for a bit. And please don't think my leaving has anything ta do with ya, Chuck found another lead ta my past. Anyway, I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll be back and I'll be wantin my tags back. Hopefully by the time I return ya would have forgiven me, and if we can't be anything more, then I hope we can at least be friends. 

Logan

****

Ororo folded the letter closed and clutched it to her chest as a single tear rolled from her eyes and down her cheek. She had been so engrossed in the letter that she hadn't noticed the figured that had dropped down onto her terrace, and now stood in her patio doorway.

"So ya forgiven me yet?' Logan's voice filled the quiet room, startling Ororo as she looked to him in surprise. "I didn't want ta leave wit ya mad at me, and I was hopin ya'd come wit me." He said as Ororo's eyes grew wider in surprise.


	3. Blessing or Curse

(~~~~Indicates the passage of time)

"I cannot believe you," Ororo spoke finally getting over the surprise of seeing him and then grew angry over seeing him. "You have the audacity to come in here and ask me anything after what you did." She said trying to keep herself as calm as possible but found it difficult.

"I thought I explained what happened in tha letter…."

"Yes Logan it explained it, but it does not excuse it, you violated me and I do not care why you did it." She spat at him as she stood from the bed, glaring at him as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Aw shit Ro, don't get all Miss. Gentle on me. What happened in that elevator aint nothing compared ta what we've done in this very bed, or on your desk, or my on Hog." He spoke now in a near growl his own temper flaring. "So cut tha shit and tell me why you're 'really' so pissed." At his words Ororo's eyes whitened and a sudden gust of wind blew in from behind Logan, but he didn't even flinch, but held his ground.

"This is about you attacking me, and thinking you can do with me as you please, I am done being your whore Logan."

"Just so ya know, yer tha one who keeps sayin that, I aint never thought of ya as 'my' whore, and as I recall ya gave as good as ya got, darlin." These words hit Ororo hard, in their truth. "So don't go getting holier then thou. Ya can't rape tha willin, and ya could have stopped anytime in tha elevator, so why didn't ya?" She opened her mouth to scream a reply but then her mouth clamped shut, for she had no answer. She truly didn't know why she hadn't stopped him. He was right she could have with a simply 'no' or 'stop', but she had said neither. "Hmmm," He spoke as he moved to where she stood, and she in turn moved back. He kept moving to her until she was completely against a wall, allowing her no escape, and then he leaned into her, face to face. "Why didn't ya stop me Ro, why aren't ya stopping me right now," He paused sniffing the air a bit and then smirking down at her. "Because a part of ya likes it…"

**Smack!**

His sentence ended with a harsh slap across his face, courtesy of Ororo. Logan's smile grew wider as he stepped back, running his tongue over his now bloodied lip. "I'm goin ta Japan," He stated.

"I do not care." Ororo lied trying to look indifferent and again Logan smirked and she silently cursed him and his in tuned senses. He then reached out and touched the tags she still wore.

"I'll be wantin these back when I return. Bye darlin." With that Logan turned and left out the way he had come in, this time leaping over and off the terrace. Ororo stood looking after him for a second before she yanked off the tags and threw them in the direction he had left, but it only took her a few more seconds to slowly walk over to the discarded tags and pick them up. Again tears stung at her eyes and she felt lost, and so she decided to do the one thing that had always helped her in such times of sorrow.

~~~~

"I've been expecting you," A voice in the darkened room called out.

"I did not wake you?"

"No, it's kind of hard to sleep with all the voices in my head. I'm still trying to get use to my new heightened powers, and I've got one hell of a headache." She joked with a giggle as Ororo gave her a sympathetic smile.

"But you are ok otherwise?"

"Yes, Ororo I am fine, but you really didn't come here to check up on me." Jean spoke the obvious and Ororo shamefully lowered her head a bit. "It's ok, come sit let's have a girl talk like we use to, I've missed that."

"As have I," Ororo replied, smiling brightly as he moved to the bed and sat down.

"So, what has got you so upset?" Jean asked as he scooted up and back into her pillow.

"Logan," Ororo answered plainly, knowing it was futile to try to cover it up. When Jean simply smiled knowing but didn't speak, Ororo continued. "We have, Logan and I," She began as she looked down at her hands, which fidgeted in her lap. "We have become lovers." She looked up at Jean for some kind of reaction and was relieved to see no hint of jealousy in her green eyes.

"And I sense that it make you very happy and very unhappy." Jean commented and Ororo nodded her head. "Why?"

"You," Ororo replied now looking directly at her friend. "I am ashamed to say that we became lovers out of our mutual grief over losing you. I knew it and I did not care, at first but then…"

"You love him." Jean said and a stunned Ororo looked up at her.

"Goddess is it that obvious and if it is why can't Logan see it."

"It's not what you would say, obvious. I just know you and you would never have some meaningless fling, no matter how it started or with whom. So, I'm the reason you and Logan had a fight before he left?" Ororo looked at her silently questioning how she knew. "I got bits and pieces, not purposely, of what happened, did Logan attack you?" Jean asked. She had found it hard to believe when Ororo's words popped into her head.

"No more than usual," Ororo said in a low voice. "Goddess this is hard," She said taking a deep breath. "All my life I have built up this exterior, and I swore after all those years in Cairo, with men pawing over me and lusting after me that I would never be submissive to any man, especially a man I knew desired another and then…"

"Then there's Logan," Jean finished for her. "He is not like most men, not like any man I've ever known at least. I think that adds to his appeal."

"So you are interested in him." Ororo said her heart cramping in her chest.

"No, I love Scott…more now then ever. Logan," Jean sighed trying to think of the right wording. "It's just nice sometimes to be told you're beautiful, to have a man want you and you can see it in his eye. Logan is simply a flirt, and yeah he'll push the envelope but he'll only go as far as you let him, and I love Scott." She finished with a smile. "So what happened?'

"I am an idiot, a jealous idiot." Ororo said as she let her head fall into Jean's lap and Jean began stroking the white tresses. "Logan was right, what he did in the elevator was tame compared to most of our passionate encounters, it just hurt me and I did not want it because I thought he was only doing it in anger of learning about your engagement to Scott, but he was 'claiming' me, he felt the need after Scott had claimed you so to speak."

"Wait, claiming you as in a mating kind of way?" Jean asked with a huge smile across her face and Ororo simply nodded her head.

"I know it is no one carat diamond ring…"

"2.5 carats actually," Jean corrected with a giggle which Ororo matched.

"Fine 2.5 carats, but for him is was a big deal and I took it the wrong way, no I twisted it the wrong way, simply to fuel my jealousy and he knew it."

"So what are you gonna do about it, when Logan returned I mean?"

"I do not know, I do not even know if there will be anything to do," Ororo commented as she sat up not. "After the way I behave I would not blame Logan if he never talked to me again."

"Oh, I have a feeling he'll want to talk to you." Jean said as she reached out the lifted one of Logan's dog tags, which were once again around Ororo's neck.

~~~~

"No, no, no." She said over and over as she flipped the box about, rereading the instructions. This was the fourth box she had gone through and like the three before it; it gave her a result she was not happy with. "I have to be doing this wrong, I definitely need help, but who…" A smile lit her face as the only logical person popped in her head.

~~~~

"Ya want me ta what?" Rogue said a bit loud.

"Please Rogue, I do not wish for the entire school to know."

"Well if'n yer right they're gonna know sooner or later."

"Well I prefer later, if ever." Ororo said as she pulled Rogue with her up the stairs.

"What do ya mean, 'if ever'? Yer not think…"

"First, I just want to know for sure. Will you help me please?"

"Of course I'll help ya sugah." Rogue said and Ororo gave her a quick hug as they now raced up to the attic loft.

~~~~

"I thought you would know how to do this right." Ororo said as she now lay across her bed on her back with her arm thrown across her face in frustration.

"Ah'm no expert, but it don't take a rocket scientist to figa it out, ya just pee on a stick and get a blessin or a curse, and from tha way yer actin ah'm guess this is a curse." Ororo simply groaned. "So who's tha daddy?" Rogue inquired as Ororo now pouted at her.

"You have to swear to God, you shall not tell anyone."

"I swear, cross my heart." Rogue promised

~~~~

"Logan! Yer back,"

"Hey kid," Logan replied as he smirked at her dropping him duffle bag on the floor beside him.

"So did ya find what ya were looking fer in Japan?" She questioned.

"Nothing but a lot of dead ends," He said as he looked about seek out a certain white haired Goddess. "So where is everyone?"

"Ahh, around. It's been pretty dead since ya've been gone." Rogue said and Logan simply nodded as his eyes continued to roam about.

"Is Ro around?"

"Ro? Ahhh… Ah haven't seen her today…well earlier in class…yeah." Rogue answered nervously which instantly put Logan on alert.

"She's alright, aint she?"

"Last time ah saw her, yeah she looked fine…same as before you left, nothing's changed, nope nothing at all. Well, ah gotta go meet Bobby, welcome home and ah'll talk wit ya later." Rogue hurried off before Logan could question her anymore, and Logan watched her go, knowing something wasn't right with her and it had everything to do with Ororo. He grabbed up his bag and bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time.

~~~~

"Sweetie he's bound to find out, you have to tell him." Jean spoke as she sat on the side of Ororo's bathtub, watching over her friend.

"No Jean," She said in a near gasp. "I Can…ahahhhgggghhh." She spoke and then put her head back down over the toilet spewing the rest of her breakfast there.

"He's bound to figure it out, you're already eight weeks along and you'll be showing soon." Jean stated trying to be the voice of reason.

"No," Ororo said as she sat back taking deep breaths. "Logan is just not the type that will be thrilled about becoming a father, he is a loner and he likes to come and go as he pleases, I do not want him to feel obligated to stay because of this baby."

"God Ro, listen to yourself, you talk as if this baby is some kind of disability, it's a blessing and Logan has every right to be told and to decide for himself if he's ready to be a father or not. And not to tell him would be wrong on your part Ro. Besides how would you hide it?"

"I do not know, I figure I have a few months yet to decide. Logan's half way around the world, this baby could be born before he even returns." At that moment a firm knock came at the door.

"Ro?" Logan's hard voice called through the door and both women's eyes grew large.

"Goddess!" Ororo whispered.

"Ro, ya in here?" Logan called out as he popped his head in the door he then scanned the room until his eyes fell on Jean, who he could see still sitting on the side of the bathtub, through the open bathroom door. "Hello Jean" He greeted with a bright smile, happy to see her better. "You look good." He said now entering the room, as Jean stood and moved to the doorway of the bathroom, hoping to block a wide-eyed Ororo who was still perched over the toilet, praying she didn't vomit again.

"Hello Logan, welcome home." Jean said now coming out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind her, which caused Logan's brow to bunch. "Ororo's in there, using it." She answered the question she saw in his mind.

"And ya decided ta watch?" He asked with a chuckle and Jean opened her mouth but found no answer. "Yeah I know, ya girl always go ta the bathroom in groups, Just never could figure why." Jean giggled as she moved in and gave Logan a hug.

"It is nice to have you home," She said a she remained in his embraced not know that Ororo had emerged from the bathroom and stood in the doorway, watching them with jealous eyes. Logan sensed her and instinctively looked up and met her gaze, and a smile tugged at his lips, as he looked her over, shamelessly raking his eyes over her body.

"Glad someone missed me." He said as he released Jean never taking his eyes from Ororo's. He sensed that there was something different about her, but couldn't place what it was. Jean looked from Logan to Ororo and felt the tension.

"Well, I have to…"

"No you do not." Ororo said quickly cutting off Jean's words, and gaining a smile from Jean.

"Yes, Scott is expecting me." Jean said as she moved to the door, she then turned back and mouthed to Ororo 'I'll see you later.' Then she left. The remaining two stood, simply staring at each other for what seemed to both like ages.

"You look good." Logan finally said.

"You look…unshaved." Ororo said commenting on Logan's scruffy face, he smiled warmly as he lifted his hand and raked over his stubble-covered face.

"Yeah," He replied and Ororo giggled at him. "I've missed ya." He said with all seriousness, which shone through his eyes. "Wanted ta call ya, write, but I didn't think ya'd accept anything from me after…"

"Iampregnant." Ororo hurriedly exclaimed.

~~~~

"Well say something." Ororo said from her spot in the bathroom doorway, as she nibbled at her bottom lip. Logan who now sat on the foot of her bed, with his eyes locked to the floor was lost deep in his own thoughts. "But please do not ask me if it is yours, cause so help me…"

"I'm gonna be a dad." He said more as a statement then a question. Ororo regarded him for a second.

"Yes. I still do not know what I am going to do, I mean I only have a couple of weeks left if I decide to…" Logan's eyes shot up and glared at her so hard that she paused her statement.

"Ta what?" He asked his eyes growing cold and Ororo swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.

"I do not know I have not decided." She said as she turned and moved to her vanity, trying to busy herself and to avoid his gaze.

"Yer thinking about getting rid of it?" Logan asked and his voice cause Ororo to jump, for he was now standing right behind her. When she didn't reply Logan grasped her arm and forcefully turned her to face him. "Ya are aren't ya?"

"I do not know, Logan." She said pulling her arm from his hand. "Would that not be better?"

"Better then what?"

"Then you being tied down with a child you do not want, me resenting you for it, and this child feeling it all."

"When did I say I didn't want it?" His question stunned Ororo, who had assumed from the moment she learn of her condition that Logan would want nothing to do with their child. "What do ya know about me that would make ya think I'm the kind of bastard that would desert my own kid?" Ororo couldn't answer but simply dropped her head in shame. "I admit I never thought I'd have children, never thought I wanted any, but this kid is here, and it may not have been planned, that don't mean it aint wanted."

"And what about what I want?" Ororo asked.

"So you don't want it?"

"I do not know. God Logan we 'technically' are not even in a relationship, and personally I always thought I would have children with my husband, you know the man I love."

"I am the man you love," Logan said as he sent her a serious look, waiting for her to protest, both knowing she would be lying if she did. "And if getting married would make ya feel better then fine." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" Ororo wasn't sure she had heard him right. "Logan was that a proposal?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Goddess that had to be the lamest most pathetic marriage proposal known to man." She said rolling her eyes as she walked around him and moved to her bed, plopping down on it. "Where's the flowers, music, the ring." Her breath caught in her chest as she now looked at Logan who was holding out what looked to be a very expensive diamond engagement ring. He chuckled at the expression of disbelief and utter surprise on her face as she gawked at the ring with her mouth open.

"Picked it up in Tokyo a month back saw it and thought of ya. It's a sky blue like your eyes."

"Oh Logan," Ororo said a in a near whisper not able to take her eyes from the ring, which Logan still held out to her. "Wait, how did you know my eyes are blue?" She asked in all seriousness.

"You take out tha contacts before bed, I've seen ya, watched ya through yer patio doors."

"I did not know you were a voyeur Logan." She said jokingly.

"Don't change the subject darlin, ya aint answered my question."


	4. Well do you?

"Logan, I."  
  
~X-Men I need you in the conference room, we have a situation.~  
  
The Professor's voice seemed to fill the room, startling Ororo and pissing Logan off, which caused him to growl.  
  
"Fuck, he's got terrible timin." Ororo simply smiled at him as she made her way to the door, with Logan close behind her. "I'll be expectin an answer when this meetin over darlin, I aint one fer waiting."  
  
~~~~  
  
"All I'm sayin is the leather looks tight, can ya breathe in it?" Logan repeated the complaint he had had since they'd suited up for their mission. Ororo for the most part had ignored him, finding it somewhat sweet that he was so concerned and not having the patience to tell Logan that the baby was still to small to affect her clothing. "Ya should be wearin those clothes fer pregnant women."  
  
"Maternity clothes," Ororo corrected as they continued their search of the subways. The professor had gotten a reading from cerebro of mutant activity in the subways where several children had gone missing, so he thought there may be a link and sent the X-Men to investigate.  
  
"Right, maternity clothes, that's what ya should be wearin. We should go shoppin."  
  
"We?" Ororo paused and turned to face Logan who had paired himself up with her, while Scott and Kurt took the other end of the Subway. She arched a brow with a humorous smile on her face as she stared at him, that smile quickly faded as she noted the now serious, stone cold glare on his face. "Logan, what." Before she could finish her question, Ororo felt herself being forcefully yanked, as Logan grasped her and pulled her behind him in time to avoid a strike.  
  
"Sabertooth!" Logan growled and snarled. Ororo could only watch with wide eyes as the two feral men jumped at each other, jabbing and kicking. Sabertooth took the upper hand as he lifted Logan and threw him against a concrete wall, and when Logan's body hit the floor hard Sabertooth turned his attention to where Ororo still stood. Her eyes instantly whitened and electricity crackled around her.  
  
"Aye, let's go!" A voice called from the darken tunnel and both Ororo and Sabertooth turned to find Toad emerging from the tunnels. "Trust me you don't want to be on the end of one of her bolts. Beside we got what we came for." He said and with a slight snarl showing his canine, Sabertooth looked back at Ororo seeing she was distracted, he swung smacking her back to the ground. Logan who was slowly standing roared in anger at Sabertooth's retreating back as he ran towards Toad, and the two disappeared into the darkness. Logan rushed to Ororo, who still lay on the ground stunned and a bit winded.  
  
"Don't move," Logan commanded as he rushed to her and began to look her over.  
  
"I am ok Logan," She said as she began to sit up. Scott and Kurt hurried to them.  
  
"What happened?" Scott asked as he kneeled beside Ororo, helping her up, as Logan lifted her from the other side.  
  
"Sabertooth and Toad." Ororo answered and righted herself and tried pulling from their grasp, Scott released her but Logan held his grip.  
  
"What.wait I thought." Scott began to speak but Logan cut him off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah we all did, we were wrong.we need ta get ya back and let Jean take a look at ya." Logan addressed Ororo who in turned rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I am fine Logan." She repeated.  
  
"What about tha baby?" Logan blurted out not caring who was in earshot, Ororo however glared at him.  
  
"Baby, vhat baby?" Kurt asked as he and Scott looked from Logan to Ororo in confusion.  
  
"Our baby, move elf." Logan said as he moved him and Ororo towards the exit.  
  
"Ororo you're going to have a baby, Logan's baby?" Scott asked a bit stunned as he and Kurt followed them out.  
  
"Yeah what of it?" Logan asked as he shot a glare over his shoulder.  
  
"Nothing, it just I didn't know you two were that close."  
  
"Me neither," Kurt agreed.  
  
"And you were suppose ta?" Logan asked as he bunched his brow at them, he then focused his attention back to Ororo. "Ya want me ta carry ya darlin?"  
  
"That shall not be necessary Logan. Goddess are you going to be this unbearable the entire pregnancy?" She asked smiling despite herself.  
  
"Does that mean ya've decided ta keep it?"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Both mother and baby are fine." Jean said smiling at Ororo as she lay on one of the medlab beds.  
  
"Which is what I said." Ororo said. "Sorry to waste your time Jean."  
  
"Well, Logan was right to bring you here after you took a fall, it's better to be safe sweetie." Jean spoke with a smile and she tucked a strand of Ororo's hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh Goddess not you too."  
  
"What, can't I be concerned with my Godchild's safety, and Logan is just a daddy."  
  
"Fine take his side." Ororo said nodding her head towards Logan who sat in a chair beside the bed, rereading Jean reports on Ororo's condition.  
  
"What the hell are these red lines?" He asked frowning at the sheet of paper.  
  
"It the baby's heart rate and yes it's normal, they're fine Logan. Everything is fine."  
  
"Sorry, just that wit my luck I'd learn I got a kid and then lose it all in the same day."  
  
"Not today my love." Ororo said with a sigh and slight yawn.  
  
"My Love, so is that a yes ta my proposal?" Logan asked and Ororo's head quickly turned to him, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"Proposal?" Jean repeated as she took a step closer to the bed. "What proposal?"  
  
"I asked Ro ta marry me and she aint gave me an answer yet."  
  
"Which is a personal matter." Ororo warned through clenched teeth.  
  
"Like ya won't gonna tell her as soon as I left tha room." Logan said now standing and moving to the door. "So I'll leave ya to it, see if Jeannie can talk some sense inta ya. I'ma go pick up some things, be back later." He said before disappearing from the room.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So are you afraid that he's only asking because of the baby?" Jean asked as she lay with Ororo at the foot to the medlab bed.  
  
"No, he brought the ring months ago." Ororo said as she chewed at her bottom lip deep in thought.  
  
"Soo, " Jean nudged her. "What's the problem that means he really means it, he really wants to marry you."  
  
"And?" Ororo looked at her friend giggling a bit at her merriment to the situation. "Does that mean 'I' want to marry him. And why are you so for this marriage, if Logan and I marry you two could not have your fanciful fling any longer."  
  
"What.what fanciful fling?" Jean asked in mock surprise.  
  
"Oh please Jean I am referring to the flirting that you two do.did before, Goddess even Scott saw it. Of course I knew it was all just for show, but now that Logan and I.well I now understand why it bother Scott so."  
  
"It bothered Scott?" Jean repeated actually stunned by this.  
  
"Are you serious? You never noticed, Scott did always know how to hide his feelings from you, whereas with me he doesn't when he needs a shoulder."  
  
"My God if I had known, ever thought it bothered him I."  
  
"You would have only flirted when Scott wasn't around." Ororo said. "I know you like the attention Logan throws your way Jean, I see you blush and giggle, which in part lies the problem."  
  
"Oh Ro, I'd never. and as for the flirt well that ends as of now I really had no idea it bothered Scott so much. I love him, Scott I mean Logan, he's just. Well it's nice to feel desirable to a man."  
  
"Even if that man is not yours?"  
  
"Especially if he's not yours." Jean said and they both fell into a fit of giggles. "But seriously, Ro don't let me stop you from marrying Logan. I think he really does love you I can tell it just by the way he looks at you."  
  
"Jean you are not the reason I haven't given Logan an answer. The truth is I just do not know if I want to take that step, with Logan or anyone else for that matter." At that Ororo burst into laughter causing Jean to look at her perplexed.  
  
"What?" Jean asked softly laughing herself.  
  
"Look at me, I am actually being choosy. Here I am twenty-eight years old, unwed and pregnant by a man who wants to marry me, and I am still weighing my options." She said before laughing again, this time Jean joined her and they laughed until tears fell from their eyes. After they calmed down Jean spoke.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"With all of my heart." Ororo answered honestly.  
  
"And does that answer your questions?"  
  
~~~~  
  
She walked out to the lake where she knew she would find him, and there he was sitting on the dock with his fishing pole in hand.  
  
"Hey darlin," He spoke out as she moved up behind him. She slipped out of her sandals and sat down next to him, letting her feet dip into the cool water.  
  
"Hey," She replied and then they sat in silence for a moment. "So did you take care of whatever it was you had to do, or were you just saying that to leave Jane and I alone?"  
  
"Yeah it's all taken care of." He said never lifting his eyes from the water. "So, did you and Jeannie have a nice talk?"  
  
"Sure, we taked about you and you know how she really wants you so I cannot marry you, cause it would ruin her chances and all." Ororo said half joking but closely watching his reaction.  
  
"Well she missed her chance, sides her and dick head are tagether and you and I are tagether, makes it awkward, unless yer interested in us all partying tagether?" He threw out smiling and arching a brow at her as her brow bunched in confusion and then suddenly turning into a look of disgust.  
  
"Ewww, Logan. It is hard for me to keep my food down as it is." He chuckled.  
  
"Sorry baby, I couldn't help it, here." He reached over into his small cooler and pulled out some things and handed it to her. Ororo took the items, a plastic bottle of milk and something wrapped in foil. She unwrapped it to find several graham crackers inside, and she smiled brightly at him, wondering how he knew that was the one thing she could keep down.  
  
"Noticed tha lifetime supply of graham crackers in tha pantry so I figured they were for you." He answered her questioning eyes and her smile widened. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" she mumbled around a mouth full of cracker.  
  
"Fer tha shit yer goin through, that you will go through."  
  
"It is all a part of the process, if I were to blame anyone I suppose it would have to be God, would it not?" He chuckled again and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, but I still wish I could take on some of it so ya wouldn't have ta bear it all. I watched some of those birthin tapes and."  
  
"You did, when?"  
  
"Bout an hour ago, pulled some stuff off tha net. Ro it looks painful, and that's jus tha birthin part. Yer gonna go through hell before ya even get ta tha birthin part. And all I can do is hold yer hand as ya push, and pull yer hair back as yer puking yer brains out, shit like that, I don't know it just makes me feel."  
  
"Left out." She finished for him and he simply arched his brows in reply. "Logan I promise you I shall do everything in my power to involve you in this experience. There shall be many doctor's visit and ultrasounds, Lamaze classes, baby shopping, and I will be sure to include you in all of it."  
  
"Thanks darlin, I appreciate it.but tha shoppin trips aint necessary, I don't have ta go ta those."  
  
"Obviously you have never seen me shopping, I shall need your strong arms." She said smiling sweetly at him and she wrapped her arms around his broad one, and then leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence before Logan spoke out again.  
  
"So, we getting married?"  
  
"Yes, I believe we are." She replied.  
  
"Bout time," Logan said as he pulled his pole back and began packing everything up. Ororo watched him curiously. After he packed up everything he held his hand out to Ororo. "Come on then."  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked as she grasped his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.  
  
"Ta get married, tha justice of the Peace will be here at five, that gives ya plenty of time to get upstairs and get dressed." Ororo stared at him baffled as her tugged along the docks and back up to the house. 


	5. Lost Potential

"Mmhmhmm," He growled as he nuzzled her neck letting his hands rest against her now seven-month swell. She giggled as she tried to free herself from his grasp.  
  
"Let go this instant, this is what got me into my current state, you do realize?"  
  
"Yup," He spoke in between the kisses he placed along her collarbone. "And I don't recall ya complainin at tha time."  
  
"Well that because you are quite a seducer." She said causing him to throw his head back in laughter.  
  
"Now that's a first, never been referred to that before."  
  
"Well it is true dear husband." She said as she placed her hand on his larger one, which still gripped her belly, tracing her fingers over the gold band housed there, an exact replica of her own. "Which is why you must let me go, for if not we shall have a repeat of last night and this morning and your son will surely starve." At these words and a final kiss on her shoulder, he released her and moved to the cupboards pulling out a frying pan, before moving to the fridge.  
  
"So what does my son want fer breakfast, eggs benedict, French toast?"  
  
"Doubled fudged rocky road ice cream." She spoke out with glee and her husband looked curiously back at her from over his shoulder. "Hey he's your kid you tell me, this baby wants what he wants and what he wants he gets." She said smiling as she reached around him and into the freeze where she grabbed out the ice cream ad then moved to the sink and pulled out a spoon from the silverware drawer. She then leaned against the sink and then spooned out and gobbled down gobs of the ice cream. Closing her eyes she threw her head back a bit and moaned out in pleasure, making her husband watch her hungrily.  
  
"if ya really not ready fer a repeat of last night and this morning, darlin, then ya better stop with all that moaning, like ya askin fer something." She looked at him rolling her eyes a bit.  
  
"That was perfectly innocent it is not my fault you are over sexed and quite a horn dog."  
  
"Oh it is yer fault I can just look at ya and I'm standing at salute." He commented as she giggled which turned to a gasp as she let her eyes wonder down to his privates.  
  
"Logan!" She exclaimed in a whisper. "Stop that."  
  
"Sorry babe, there's only one way ta stop it now." He grinned as he moved to her pressing and grinding his body against hers. He leaned in and captured her lips, which she happily parted to his roaming tongue.  
  
"Gawd, will you two get a room or something. Ah don't need ta see that this early in tha morning and here, I eat here you know?" Rogue said as she entered the room and moved to the fridge not really giving the kissing couple a second glance, truth was she had gotten use to seeing them with their bodies and mouths fused together. It was definitely obvious that they were still newlyweds.  
  
"We're in a room and we were here first kid." Logan comments his body still pressed against his wife's as he looked over at Rogue, who rolled her eyes and headed back towards the door with a soda in hand.  
  
"Oh Logan Scott was looking for ya, something bout workin on his carburetor?" She then disappeared. Logan buried his face back against Ororo's neck, growling softly causing Ororo to giggle at the sensations.  
  
"Fuck I forgot I promised Scooter I'd help him today." He grumbled.  
  
"You had better go then." Ororo coaxed gently shoving him back.  
  
"Yeah, but we're gonna finish this conversation later darlin." He said as he leaned back in placing a deep kiss on her mouth, pulling back and leaving her breathless.  
  
"Oh I have no doubt." She replied with a broad smile, which widen as Logan kneeled down to her belly and placed a kiss upon.  
  
"Ya take care of ya mama, babyboy." He spoke before standing and leaving out the back way, heading to the garage. Ororo looked after him for a moment with a smile still on her lips, thanking the Goddess that she had been blessed with so much. With a cleansing sigh she then focused her attention back on the tub of Ice Cream. She gasped a bit as she felt a swift kick in her belly.  
  
"Ok little one, Ice cream is on the way." She spoke through a nervous smile as she rubbed at her belly, but was hit with another ferocious blow, which buckled her knees as she crumbled to the floor. "Goddess," She gasped before the darkness over took her.  
  
~~~~  
  
She sighed deeply and slowly opening her eyes briefly before closing them again. After blinking a few times she kept them open trying to focus on her surrounding, when her eyes fell on the back of Logan's head which rested on her lap. She watched him for a few seconds trying to recall what lead to their current situation.  
  
"Logan?" She called out in a deep scratchy voice she couldn't believe was hers. Logan's head instantly shot up as he rose from the seat he had taken residence in.  
  
"Hey darlin," He spoke softly as he reached out a stroked her cheek. "Yer wake.Hank!" Logan turned and shouted over his shoulder, his hands still gripping her, not wanting to let go for fear she would slip back into her sleep state.  
  
"Logan what.the baby!" She exclaimed as she bolted upright in the bed only to have Logan gently push her back.  
  
"Lie back, yer still weak." He spoke softly. She did so as she clutched at her now flat belly, frantically shoving the covers back to confirm that she was no longer pregnant.  
  
"My baby.where."  
  
"Calm down darlin.relax."  
  
"Relax? I'll relax when you tell me where my son is." She said as she stared at him as he stood beside her, clenching his jaws and fists. She could sense that there was something wrong by his demeanor. "Logan, where is my baby?"  
  
"He was early Ro," He finally began to speak just as hank entered the room.  
  
"Oh," she said with a slight sigh as she settled back a bit. "So he's premature, I sill want to see him, touch him, he needs me."  
  
"Ya can't." She frowned at him partly in confusion and partly in anger.  
  
"Why cant I, you would keep me from him, Logan." She said her lip quivering a bit as she fought back the urge to cry and then she realized she had no functions over her powers. "What is going on, my powers.I cannot." She looked from Logan to Hank, and then to Jean, who now stood in the doorway. "Jean, thank the Goddess, please tell me what is going on, where's my baby and why can't I use my powers?" She asked as she focused her attention on her best friend, who looked to be on the verge of tears herself.  
  
"We've blocked your powers," She answered.  
  
"Blocked why would you." Ororo's brow burrowed as she lowered her head in thought, trying to find a rational reason they would do it and the only thing she could come up with is they didn't want her to possibly hurt someone, but why would she. Then Realization struck. "Where is my Son?"  
  
"Ororo," Hank spoke out softly to her from his spot at her bedside, she didn't look at him but locked eyes with Logan. "There were complications that are common with preemies." Ororo squeezed her eyes tightly shut as her face crumbled, and the most sorrowful moan escaped from her lips, one that made Logan want to roar out in his own anger and frustrations.  
  
"I want my baby, I want my baby.I WANT MY SON!!!!" She chanted and screamed. "I want...my son." She cried as her body shook and she hugged herself.  
  
"Ro," Logan said reaching out to her, but she swiftly turned her body in the bed, curling up and away from the others as she continued to cry. Logan head bowed and his shoulders slumped in defeat as he stared at his wife's trembling form, feeling helpless. Jean moved up beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
:I think we should give her time: She spoke within their heads and Hank nodded and left out, leaving Logan whom was more reluctant, but soon allowed himself to be pulled away by Jean.  
  
~~~~  
  
He would only stay away for an hour, before he had wandered back into the room, to Jean's disapproval. He sat in a chair across the room, far from the bed, where Ororo lay motionless staring up at the ceiling, he silently watched her.  
  
"Did you get to see him.hold him, at least, you know before?" Her voice called out but she kept her eyes on the ceiling and Logan taking this for invitation moved closer to the bed, taking the seat at her side.  
  
"Yeah.but.he," Logan paused, feeling himself choking up and not wanting to lose it again, like he had when he had held his son. "He was so tiny, darlin, he fit right in one hand."  
  
"Good, I am glad you got to hold him, he shouldn't have been alone, he should know the touch of his father." She said.  
  
"He knew yer touch too, I brought him in here to ya." Logan said and Ororo shifted her eyes to him. "Laid him across yer chest and boy he must have known you were his momma cause he stopped all his fussin, and boy was he fussing before." Ororo smiled slightly as Logan continued his story. "He was a miracle, so little but he didn't need no machines ta help him breathe, Hank was amazed by that, thought that was a good sign. He seemed fine, perfect just real small is all." Ororo closed her eyes freeing the tears that had welled up. "Then his breathing got outta whack, looked like he was having a hard time, like he was struggling fer air, that's when he went on the machines, ya know ta help him breathe, cept it didn't help him." Ororo suddenly burst out into laughter and Logan bunched his brow in confusion, wondering if she had completed lost her mind. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Everything.Instead of having the birth we have been planning for we will have a funeral instead." She said between giggles that soon turned into sobs and this time Logan moved to her, enveloping her into his strong embrace and she welcomed him, holding on to him tightly as she cried out her pain.  
  
~~~~  
  
".We therefore commit James Michael Howlett to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The priest's words soon faded as did everyone else's along with their faces as they one by one embraced Ororo and Logan, giving condolences for their loss. Then nothing could be heard but the chirping of young birds in the tree overhead, as Ororo and Logan sat silently by their child's little grave, in the large Garden of the mansion.  
  
"Do you think he will like it here?" She asked softly.  
  
"Well, since he had some of you in him, I think he will and it's close to tha lake, which is my favorite place. Yeah I think he will like it out here."  
  
"It was a nice service,"  
  
"Yeah well that was Chuck and Jean's idea, I aint much on religion."  
  
"Me neither, I do not believe in any God." Ororo said plainly with a sigh, as Logan turned to look at her. "At least none that would take a small child just as he's starting out in life." She said frowning a bit as if disgusted. Logan couldn't argue with her, not that he agreed with her thought, but simply because he himself never believed in the 'Greater being' concept, learning from experience that no one was looking out for him, except him, and that's what he relied on and believed in. "You want to hear something sick," She asked as she looked at him and he arched his brows, meaning for her to continue. "A part of me wants to dig him up, and hold him to me, and rock him in my arms. Is that not crazy, am I mad?"  
  
"Naw, yer jus a mother." Logan said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"A childless mother." She added as both sat with their eyes looked to the tiny headstone.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey, there you are." She bounced down the stairs wearing overalls and her hair in pigtails. "I've been looking for you I need your help." She said as the stepped from the last step to stand before the two men who had just entered the mansion.  
  
"Sorry darlin, had ta go with Cyke ta check out some mutant activity for Chuck." Logan said to his wife and he threw her a small smile, quite happy at her sudden happier mood. "What did ya need?"  
  
"I need muscles, and yours are the biggest in the house, no offense Scott," She threw smiling at him briefly before turning back to Logan.  
  
"None taken, I'll leave you two to your task I'll go report to the Professor what we learned." He said to Logan, who simply nodded, and then he walked off heading towards the Professor's office.  
  
"You know now that were married half of these muscles belong to you now." He said jokingly with a smile, which she returned as she linked arms with him and moved him back up the stairs.  
  
"Good, let's go then."  
  
They walked down the wing of the mansion that their room was in, a room that had once been Just Logan's but they now shared together. Ororo had been reluctant to leave her sanctuary up in the attic, but Logan had insisted saying the stairs were too dangerous for a pregnant woman to be traveling day in and day out and she finally gave in.  
  
They approached their bedroom but Ororo didn't lead them to their door but to the one just before it, which was adjacent to their, since Logan and Scott had punched a hole in the wall and put up a door to make it easier for Ororo to give those wee hour feeding and that the same time still giving the newlyweds some privacy.  
  
"Ok, so I got most of it down but I need your help with the bigger things," Ororo said as she opened the door to their baby's nursery and walked in, leaving Logan at the door, staring in, in disbelief. "Like, the changing table and the crib.too many moving parts, I didn't want to break it." She went on but then noticed Logan hadn't entered the room and she looked at in with a confused expression on her face. "What?"  
  
"You did all this?" He asked as he looked around at the nearly bare walls that had, had a sky blue, wallpaper with a Teddy bear print on it.  
  
"Yeah, once I got started just wanted to finish it," She said turning and moving to the last wall with any wallpaper on it. "I got some tools from the garage, wasn't sure what you needed to take it down."  
  
"Ro?" He saw her frown but then began her task of tearing down the remaining paper "What are ya doin darlin."  
  
"What does it look like Logan, now if you start on that crib we should have this room back to normal before dinner."  
  
"Ya can't pretend as if 'he' wasn't here darlin, that this wasn't his room."  
  
"Going to be." She spoke out and he could hear the tremble in her voice as she tried not to cry. "He never got the chance to sleep in here so technically it never was 'his' room."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"No, no I do not know," She yelled finally turning her back to the wall, to face him. "One moment you're telling me I have to stop crying and move on, now that I'm finally doing that now you're telling me to stop.what do you want from me?" She asked her voice, face and demeanor crumbling as she slid down the wall. "It's not fair Logan," She nearly moaned and Logan had to swallow back his rage at seeing her so defeated and he slowed kneeled down in front of her. "I want him so badly even now, I just want to hold him, I didn't even get to hold him. That's not fair, that's not fair," She cried out nearly choking on her sobs. "I'm being punished."  
  
"Naw, ya aint darlin, if our son died as means of punishment fer what we done in the past, then trust me I'd be ta blame darlin not you. It's life as bad as it is and as much as we hate it that's all it is, death is a pert of living, but it's hard when the young ones go. It aint fair and we may not understand it, but it's the way it is."  
  
"I just want him back Logan, so badly. I never even got to see him, to tell if he had my nose or your eyes." Logan sighed heavily and bowed his head a bit. He then swiftly stood and stalked from the room, leaving Ororo to stare after him. A few seconds later he re-emerged moving back to he, and taking his position in front of her. He held out something to Ororo and she stared at it a moment before reaching out to claim it.  
  
"Didn't know if I was ever gonna show ya those, but I guess ya got a right ta see." He said gruffly as She looked down at the items, which were five Polaroid pictures of their baby. Ororo gasped and then giggled a bit in joy as she flipped through the pictures one by one, over and over. She stared at them intensely, studying every little detail.  
  
"He had your nose," She spoke around a huge smile.  
  
"Yeah and yer mouth."  
  
"And definitely your hair, Goddess he's beautiful."  
  
"Yes he was." Logan said and Ororo looked at him her smile fading for a moment.  
  
"Yes, he was." She repeated sadly.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey Logan, where ya been, ah was looking for ya, ya got a package just delivered, something big it's in tha study." Rogue said as Logan walked in, coming in from working on an old car he was furbishing. He stared at the energetic teenager and shook his head and chuckled as he turned his focus towards the study, where he headed with Rogue right behind him. As soon as they entered their eyes fell on a huge crate. "Ya want me ta go get something ta pop it up wit?"  
  
SNIKT!  
  
"Ah guess not." Rogue said with a smile as she watched Logan open the crate excitedly as if whatever was inside was something for her. "Wow, it's beautiful," Rogue said holding her hand t her chest and the other reached out and touched the item freed from its crate. She ran her fingers over the smooth ivory wood, tracing the detailed artwork covering it. Logan only glared down at it as if it were some kind of abomination. "Ororo is gonna love this.Oh," Rogue spoke out quickly yanking her hand back as if the wood suddenly had gotten hot to the touch. "Oh.Ah.Ah sorry Logan, Ah."  
  
"It's ok kid, I bought it fer Ro, just forgot about it."  
  
"What are ya gonna do wit it, Gawd it's a beautiful bassinet too, with the African designs Ororo would have loved it."  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought too when I saw it, why I got it. Guess I'll donate it ta tha Red Cross or something, I'll figure it out before Ro and Jean get back, you go on do whatever you were doing, I'll take care of it, thanks." Rogue nodded her head knowing that he wanted to be alone and she made a trek to the exit, pausing a moment to look back at him, for the first time actually seeing Logan look broken and defeated.  
  
"Ah really am sorry Logan." She said softly before walking out, closing the down behind her. She hadn't gotten far in her walk to the rec room before the sound of Logan roaring and wood being cracked and broken echoed through the halls. 


	6. Push Start

They entered the mansion, both happy that the day had gone as planed for both of them. A day at the spa really can do wonders for the spirit as well as the body, Ororo thought as she sighed and smiled brightly as she and Jean walked into the parlor. Her feelings of ease and relaxation quickly faded when her eyes fell upon the three teenagers sitting and the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Goddess what has happened that has put such sourness on your faces?" Ororo inquired as she and Jean stood before the worried crew.  
  
"In the Study," Rogue spoke out as all eyes looked to the closed door of the study. "It's Logan and it's bad, ah've never seen him...it scared me." She finished hugging her self as Ororo swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes still locked onto the door. She sat the two shopping bags she held on the floor next to the stairs and turned to make her way to the door. "Ah don't think you should go in there Miss Munroe." Rogue called after her and Ororo turned back to face her with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Don't be silly, he is my husband and if there's something wrong with him I want to know what it is, has he told you?" She asked already knowing the answer and was not at all surprised when the girl shook her head no. "Then I guess I'll have to ask him myself then won't I?" And then she stood before the door not bothering to knock but simply turned the knob, entered and then closed the door behind her. She stood in shock at the scene before her, there were pieces of broken wood tossed about the room, overturned furniture, broken items everywhere, and sitting near the heart of the huge fireplace was Logan, staring into the bright flames of a newly lit fire.  
  
"Get out." He spoke out in a deep hoarse voice, which sounded run down. Ororo had to fight the urge to do as he had instructed, as she hesitated a moment before walking further into the room.  
  
"Logan," She called to him in a calm low voice but he didn't answer her nor acknowledge her in any regard, only reached out and grasped a shard of the splintered wood and tossed it into the flames. "What has happened?" She asked as she now stood just over his shoulder, close enough to let him know she was there but not too close, in case he felt the need to continue his rampage of the room.  
  
"I bought you a gift," He answered as he again reached out and grabbed some of the wood and tossed in to the fire.  
  
"Oh," She allowed her voice to peek in mock excitement to his words, as she now sat near his feet, feeling at ease enough to lean her body again his leg. "What is it?"  
  
"A hand crafted one of a kind, mohagony bassinet. I had it made special with pictures of animals and words of yer native tongue, craved into it." He said.  
  
"It sounds beautiful, thank you." She replied genuinely touched by the gesture. "Where is it, I would love to see."  
  
"Look around, it's pretty much everywhere, but mostly ashes." He said as he tossed another piece in.  
  
"Oh Logan," Ororo called to him as her eyes filled with sad tears.  
  
"Sorry Ro, it came today and I should've cancelled the order but I forgot and....FUCK! I'm sorry."  
  
"Please Logan do not apologize, I think it is I who owe you the apology." She said causing him to turn to her dumbstruck by her words.  
  
"What the hell for?"  
  
"All this time I've cried and cursed and been angry and hurt and mad at the world, and you, because of the loss of my baby, when it wasn't just my loss, but yours as well. I never once stopped to consider how you were feeling. Goddess, Logan I have been treating you like an outsider thinking you could not possible understand what I have been going through but you know better than anyone here. I suppose I look at you and I see 'Wolverine', the strong tough one you never complains, never shows fear, never cries. I sometimes forget that you are just a man, made of flesh and bones like the rest, indestructible bones but bones nonetheless," she smiled attempting a joke and received a slight smile for her effort. "I would like to know how you feel, if you wish to tell me." She said and then remained silent awaiting his words, which were long in coming, and after nearly a half hour of silence he finally spoke.  
  
"I didn't deserve it." He said and Ororo frowned a bit in confusion but remained silent still. "Not you, not him, not this feeling. I knew it wouldn't last and that it was gonna end badly, but once I had it, got a taste of it, I wanted it," He said and for the first time looked at her, as he reached out and stroked her hair, only to yank his hand back as if a sharp pain had gripped it. "I wanted it all so badly I forgot that I didn't deserve any of it, and I knew, I think I always did, that it was going to go away somehow and it has. He's dead and before he really got a chance ta live, before I got ta know him liked I had dreamed." He said the last part with a smile on his face. "I actually had dreams of teaching him ta play ball and ta drive. First time for as long as I can remember when I wasn't having nightmares, I was dreaming about him, and you." He locked eyes with her, letting his eyes roam her face and then down her body. "Now it's all gone."  
  
"Not all," Ororo said with a sad yet sweet smile. "I am still here and I am not going anywhere." He bunched his brow as he frowned at her, and she took note of his expression and matched it with a similar one. "What you think I am going to leave you?"  
  
"Just figured we'd get a divorce." He said out loud with a deep sigh, what had been plaguing his mind and heart for awhile now. Ororo stared at his slightly bowed head for a second before she dropped hers, in hopes to hide the pain and disappointment on her face.  
  
"You want to get a divorce?" She repeated the word in a near whisper as she fought to control the panic within her, and failing as the skies showing through the bay window, quickly began to darken.  
  
"Figured you would after..." He stopped not wanting to say out loud what he knew would probably upset her, though she didn't cry as openly about the loss of their child, he knew she still cried and everyday.  
  
"Goddess, Logan I did not marry you just because I was pregnant with your child," She said a bit offended that he had thought it. "Is that why you asked me?" She questioned as she stared at him intensely.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a factor," He answered honestly. "But it aint the main reason, I asked ya because something happened ta me, where I couldn't eat, sleep, or think straight cause you were always in my head. When I found I couldn't sleep peaceful, and then couldn't sleep at all unless I was curled tightly around you. I'd seek ya out when ya weren't around, and when ya were I'd act like it didn't bother me even though my heart pounded so loud it gave me a headache. I asked ya ta marry me because I'm in love with you, desperately, possessively, scary in love with ya and I want ya with me." He finished his declaration and then became silent waiting for her to make the next move, and she swiftly did, tackling him to the floor and covering his mouth with her own.  
  
TBC:D ~~~~ I know terrible place to leave it but my fingers hurting so I'll have to stop here 


	7. Chapter 7

They sat on the foot of the stairs staring at the closed doors. "They sure have been in there for a long time do yah think we should go in there?" Rogue asked, and as if answering her, a sharp flash of lightning illuminated the parlor and brought and knowing smile to Jean's face.

"No," Jean said as she stood. "I think we should go put these things away." She spoke as she grasped at the many shopping bags she and Ororo had accumulated on their shopping trip. Rogue shrugged and stood, grabbing some of the bags, and the two headed up the stairs.

His touch was tentative and shaky, almost as if he were frightened to touch her, which was silly considering all they had been through. She lay upon the floor on her back, her white hair splayed about her, waiting for him to make a move, needing so much to feel him on her, inside of her, but wanting him to set the pace. He hovered above her on one arm and slowly unbuttoned her blouse with his free hand, all the while holding her gaze with his. When he finished with the last button he focused his attention to her body as he pushed open the blouse, fully exposing her shoulders, her breast covered in black lace, and her abdomen. He traced his fingers from her collarbone, down in between her breast and further down across her midsection, and she closed her eyes to his calloused touch arching up a bit from the floor, in an attempt to get closer to him. He stalled in his caressing and she opened her eyes in inquiry.

"Nothing's changed since the last time we were together," She spoke softly to him as she reached up and stroked his cheek. "Well, except my belly's not in the way." She said with a sad smile and he reached out and rubbed his hand across her belly.

"More than that's changed darlin, this time is like the first but this time there's no excuses. I want you, not to forget Jean and not to forget our son. I just want you." She smiled at his words and nodded her understandings.

"I want you too." She said as she slid her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, and pulled him down to her. He happily molded into her, enveloping her in his arms and capturing her mouth with his. For the rest of the day and throughout the night, the silhouette of the lovers danced against the walls.

The two spent bodies lay entangled upon the floor as smiles played on their lips. "Goddess, I have missed…that." He smiled as he held her close to his chest and stroked her arm.

"Yeah, I've missed you, missed this too."

"Maybe we should take this upstairs." She suggested as she lifted herself up a bit from his chest as she rested her elbow upon his chest.  
"Why, we've spent all evening and night in here already, sides I'm comfortable."

"You're comfortable, we're on the hardwood floor Logan." Ororo said with a smile.

"I've slept on worst."

"Well, I really don't want to be here when the children come running through here between classes tomorrow. There are some things I am just not willing to teach them." He chuckled at her words.

"Fine, we'll take this party upstairs, but I gotta admit I'm impressed with your newfound stamina." He said as he watched her stand and began to dress. He himself reached for his jeans, which were nearby and then stood to put them on.

"Well, I have been starved for your touch lately." She said warily, not wanting to break to mood by bringing up Logan's seeming disinterest I her sexually. Logan quickly picked up on her words as he pulled his shirt on.

"Ro, that was only because I knew you were healing after…I didn't want ta rush things, ta hurt you. That and the fact that for a time you acted like ya hated me."

"And I'm so sorry for my behavior, for blaming you…" She hastily began apologizing.

"Hey," He cut her off as he moved to her and cupped her face in his hands and she reached up and grasped his forearms with her hands. "It's ok, besides I think we've apologized plenty already, with our bodies." She blushed and giggled at him.

"Yes, Goddess we were like teenagers, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if you got me pregnant again." She said with a playful smile, which faded at the sudden hard look Logan threw her as he abruptly pulled away from her.

"Don't even joke like that." He said as he turned from her and moved to a nearby chair where he sat to pull on his boots.

"Logan, what's wrong, what did I say that has upset you?" She asked as she stood hugging herself as she watched him.

"Talking about getting pregnant again so soon after…"

"Yes, Logan it is a possibility. We are a married couple with a very healthy sex life; I think this room can attest to that."

"Then we're gonna have ta start using birth control cause we aint having anymore kids Ro." He said as he stood from the chair. She looked at him as if he had punched her in the stomach.

"What? Exactly when did 'we' decide that?"

"We didn't, God or whoever the hell it is that's been fuckin up my life, they decided for us. I aint going through that again, I don't wanna see you go through it again."

"Logan what happened to our son, was…"

"Was what? All Hank could give us was these things happen sometimes. What the fuck does that mean exactly? No." Logan said shaking his head a bit as he stared down at the floor. "I told you once that I never saw myself as the type ta have kids, and I was proven right."

"And what of me Logan? I know I was a bit lost in my grief for some time, but I never closed my heart to having more children. What am I suppose to do?"

"Ro, there's plenty of kids running around here now and they all look to you as a mother figure…"

"But they are not mine, Logan." She said in a raised voice. She then took a deep breath and moved to stand in front of him. She grabbed his hand in hers and began to speak softly to him. "It wouldn't be the same as having my own child, our child. A life that we created growing inside of me." She placed his hand against her belly, but he yanked his hand away.

"No, we aint having anymore kids Ro, ya either deal with it or…"

"Or what?" She asked as she titled her head up a bit, bracing herself for his words. He stared at her, both locked eye contact and held it, until the tears slid from Ororo's eyes and Logan looked away.

"I just can't Ro, I can't." Logan said and then walked to the patio doors and left out. Ororo stood staring after him, until her legs gave out under her and she crumbled to the floor, sobbing.

* * *

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she tossed the piece of plastic across the floor, and then plopped down on the toilet.

"Ororo, this is not a bad thing," Jean said as she retrieved the plastic stick.

"It will be when Logan finds out." Ororo stated as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie," Jean moved to her and embraced her. "You're having his child, and as much of an asshole as he may be sometimes, he's going to love this baby."

"No," Ororo said shaking her head. "You didn't see his face, his eyes when he said he didn't want another baby. He meant it. Oh Jean what am I going to do?"

"Hon, there's only one thing you can do. I know you want this baby, so you'll have to tell Logan. What other option do you have?"

"There's another option." Ororo stated as Jean looked at her with questioning eyes.

* * *

Even before he opened their bedroom door he knew something was off. He slowly opened the door and entered the darkened room. "Ro," He called out even though his senses had already told him she wasn't there. His eyes honed in on the white piece of paper lying atop the bed, he picked it up and began reading. "Dear Logan…"

She heard the roar of anger fill her mind, felt the fear and then panic and even slight sadness, all of which were quickly consumed by complete rage. She swore she heard the thumping of his heavy boots against the floor even four floors up, and she braced herself for she knew he was coming straight for her. She didn't look up from her spot at the fully occupied dining room table, when he stormed into the room, with the balled up paper in his hand.

"Where is she? He barked out and when Jean looked up into Logan's eyes she flinched a bit, taken aback by the way they bulged and the redness of their brims.

"Where's who Logan?" She attempted to seem confused.

"MY FUCKIN WIFE!" He yelled causing all conversation at the dinner table to stop as all eyes turned to Logan. "And spare me the act, don't pretend ya don't know she would have told you where she was going."

"No she wouldn't have Logan, especially when she knew I'd be the first person you'd ask." Jean stated in a calm voice as Scott turned to her, himself wanting an explanation.

"Don't give me that shit Jean." Logan hissed out as he tossed the crumpled piece of paper on the table.

"I have no reason to lie Logan, she didn't tell me anything. She wouldn't because she knew how I felt about…"Jean stopped herself before she said anything more.

"Felt about what?" Logan asked as he leaned in a bit leering at her.

"I'm sorry Logan that's something you'll have to ask Ororo. It's not my place to say anything."

"I'll do just that once you tell me WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS!" Logan yelled causing Scott to stand up in defense of Jean.

"Back off Logan, she already told you she doesn't know where Ororo is."

"Yeah Scooter and I say she's a fucking liar." Logan said staring directly at Jean with slight hatred and disgust in his eyes, which caused her to look away.

"Honestly Logan she didn't tell me anything about her plans to leave, nor where she might go. She probably knew if she told me I'd eventually tell you."

"Fine, use that head of yours, find her."

"You know I can't do that Logan," Jean said a bit miffed he would suggest such a thing.

"Naw ya mean you won't do it. Where's that moral high horse of yours when it's involving finding someone you love?" Logan threw in her face with a snarl and then turned to face the Professor who sat at the head of the table. He had silently been listening and had already made contact with Ororo, who had begged him not to reveal her whereabouts to Logan that she needed some time to herself. "Will you help me find her?"

"I think Ororo simply needs time to herself…" Logan cut him off with a chuckle.

"You've already made contact with her aint ya? What, did she beg you not to tell me where she is?" Logan said half joking but his smirk faded when he realized that's exactly what had been said. "What the fuck is going on, I leave for a couple of hours on a scouting mission for you and I come back and my wife's left me and it seems yer all in on it. Why did she leave, why would she, what happened?"

"Logan, just give her some time, I'm sure she'll come home and tell you everything." Jean said.

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you, I'll find her myself." Logan growled as he stalked from the room.

"I don't know how to thank you." She said as she tightly embraced her companion.

"You know Remy do anything for you Cher. Even die which may be the case when Logan finds out Remy help you."

"Goddess, I didn't even think of that. Of course he'd ask you he knows I think of you like a brother." Ororo said as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

"No worries, Remy keep good secrets. Now when you get to Louisiana you head straight to Marrero. My people there already gon be looking for you. They will hide you good, not even the Wolverine will be able to find you there." Ororo arched a brow and threw him a doubtful look. "Well at least not for a week or two, but you'll have a heads up the second he hits town and you'll be moved some place else safe, probably the swamps. Even the bes bloodhound will lose a trail they be chasein in them there swamps. You know Cher, you can't hide from him forever, he's gon find you sooner or later."

"I know but hopefully I will have had the…some time to work out somethings." Ororo said covering her slip, which Remy noticed but didn't press her on it. He knew if it was something that had her running from Logan it was information he definitely didn't want to know.

"Well the bes of luck lil sis, and member if you need Remy you only need to call and Remy will come a running."

"Thank you brother." Ororo said giving the man another quick hug before she took to the air.

He pulled the bike over to the side of the road and lifted the visor and then tilted his head to the sky. He inhaled deeply and caught a whiff of Ororo's scent but it was fading fast, and he knew soon he'd lose it altogether. She was covering her track from him, but he hoped her scent would last long enough for him to get some direction as to where she was headed. "Ya can't hide from me forever Ro, I'm gonna find ya darling, and ya better have a damn good explanation when I do." He flipped the visor back down and sped back out onto the highway.

What he had thought would only take days, had taken weeks, and had become an international incident. Ororo was playing a great game of cat and mouse first heading to the west coast and then straight back to the east coast. Then she flew to Europe and Asia, and she had the advantage since her mutation allowed her to travel at incredible speeds. But she could never relax for the long; the most she had been able to hide out from him had been six weeks. Now that the swell of her belly was clearly evident and there was a constant pressure on her bladder, Ororo knew it was time to nest and prepare for the birth of her baby. So she headed for the swamps of Louisiana. Remy's contacts had been more than helpful, finding her a nice clean place right in the heart of the swamps. They fully furnished it, even made up a little nursery, which brought a smile to Ororo's face and made her think that if Remy had figured out her condition, had Logan?

He felt the eyes boring into the back of his head, from the second he had roared into the diner's parking lot all eyes had been on him. But when he dismounted his motorcycle and removed his helmet to reveal wild hair and thick scruffy sideburns, those same eyes quickly adverted their gaze. He placed the helmet in the seat of the bike as he scoped his surroundings. He then lifted his head and sniffed the air a bit. Her scent was definitely there and very strong, and when it floated by drifting towards the road heading out of town it brought a smile to Logan's lips.

She stood frozen as she stared from the far corner of Main Street, just opposite to where the man stood with his back to her. A strong, broad, muscular back she used to trail her fingers over at night when he was asleep and she was wide-awake. She watched him transfixed too afraid to move for fear he would spot her. When she saw him lifting his head she cursed silently for she knew he was seeking out her scent. So she summoned a small breeze in the hopes to mislead him. When the scent floated by he inhaled deeply and then smiled. He turned towards the direction Ororo had been standing, directly to the spot she had occupied mere seconds before darting back behind the corner.

"Gotcha," Logan mumbled as he moved toward the diner.

* * *

In a panic Ororo trekked through her marshy estate, falling a bit along the way so that by the time she had stepped upon her porch she was muddy all over. She was met at the door by a robust older black woman known as Momma Mabel, who lived nearby and had taken it upon herself to look after Ororo.

"Lawd, Lawd jus look at chou childe. Get in here and lets get you cleaned up." Mabel spoke as she stood aside to let Ororo by.

"No time Momma, I have to go…Now." Ororo said in a winded voice as she pushed past Mabel and began gathering different things about the room.

"What's wrong childe?"

"He's here." Ororo huffed out as she continued to waddle about the room grabbing items. Mabel was well aware who 'he' was because she had asked Ororo why she was hiding out in the middle of a dangerous swamp, and all Ororo had indulged was that she was hiding from her husband. Mabel needed no further explanations having already lived through two abusive marriages herself.

"Yo husband? Momma Mabel asked and Ororo only nodded. "Why you running from dis man cher, he beat chou? 'Cause if'n he did Momma will put a root on him that will…"

"No!" Ororo said as she finally stopped and stared at the older woman. "Logan would never hurt me, he's a good man."

"Fine, fine," Mabel said as she threw up her hands. "If'n he's so great why you running from him den?" Mabel posed more as a statement than a question.

"Momma, I need you to go into town and purchase me a bus ticket please."

"Sure childe, but the way dem skies is looking Momma don't think you be going anywheres tonight." Mabel said from the doorway and Ororo looked out the window and saw the winds picking up as the sky swiftly darkened. She knew she was the cause of it, she had discovered lately that she had very little control over her powers, which she deducted was due to her hormones and stress, even though she didn't have much issue during her first pregnancy.

"You should go now Momma before the storm worsens and just leave the ticket there for me to pick up. Don't come back down the river the waters may get too bad."

"And what about chou, I aint gon leave you here all alone."

"I'll be fine. I just need to pack a few essentials and then I'll be right behind you. But I really need you to get that ticket for me. Please Momma."

"Alright childe, but you be careful now you hear?" And with that Mabel left out as Ororo moved to her bedroom to gather some of the baby's things. She paused and gazed sadly around the room, a room she had decorated much like her room back at the mansion.

"Sorry little one but we've got to move again, and this was such a lovely room." She sighed as she rubbed her firm, round belly. Suddenly a pain hit her so hard she nearly collapsed to the floor. "Oh Goddess, please not again." She gasped out trying to catch her breath and waiting for the pain to subside, which took several minutes. When the pain finally eased a bit she made her way back into the living room and then to the door. She looked out to find a raging storm with heavy rain and winds so strong it bent the trees complete sideways. "Momma!" She screamed even though her cries got swallowed up by the howling winds and she knew the older woman was probably already out of the swamps. Most likely taking refuge with a neighbor up the river. Ororo cursed as she slowly made her way back to her bedroom, using the walls as support. Another powerful pain struck her and this time she did crumble to the floor just before she reached her bed.

* * *

He had been enjoying his steak and eggs until his plate suddenly got filled with coffee. "What the fuck…" he growled as he glared up at the waitress who was suppose to be pouring him another cup of coffee. The woman stared out the window as if in a trance, with wide eyes and an open mouth. When Logan followed her gaze out the window what he saw was complete chaos. The people outside first stood around as they stared up in amazement at the falling snow on the muggy August day. They continued to be amazed at the snow suddenly turned to rain, which swiftly turned into large balls of hail. This had the people screaming and running for shelter. As he watched all he kept thinking was, "Ro's in trouble." He suddenly jumped from his stool and grasped the waitress's arm, which still held the empty coffee pot over his plate.

"Hey, have you seen this woman?" He asked as he held out the small picture of Ororo that he kept in his wallet. He had planned to be more tactful in his approached but as he watched a small tornado stroll down the main street he knew he had to find Ororo soon.

"No not really," The waitress replied as she then turned her attention back to the window, but the slight pressure around her wrist regained her attention.

"What do ya mean, 'not really'?"

"I mean I aint really seen her face just the hair, it kind of sticks out around here like a sore thumb. The only place in town I ever see her go is to Mr. Jones' general store." She said as she point across the street. Logan released her arm, tossed some money on the counter and headed out. If it hadn't been for the metal in his body he was sure he would have probably been blown away as he made his way across the street. When he entered the store the bell above the door announced him.

"That's some crazy weather out there huh?" The elderly man behind the counter said in greeting.

"Have you seen this woman?" Logan asked ending the pleasantries, as he slammed Ororo's picture on the counter top.

"Uh…is she in some kind of trouble?" The old man asked nervously.

"Some kind." Logan replied.

"Well, lets see…" the old man spoke as he picked up the picture to 'take a better look'. Logan suddenly felt respect for the man, it was obvious that the man knew Ororo and also that he had no intentions of telling Logan of her whereabouts.

"Look she's my wife." Logan spoke in a calm voice as he held up another picture; one taken at their wedding.

"Ohhh, well why didn't you say so." The old man grinned showing all the places his teeth use to be. "She mentioned that her husband was a truck driver, who was on the road a lot. Bout time you blew into town. I do worry about that girl out there in them swamps all alone. And yer cutting it close aintcha, I saw her this morning and she's bout ready to…"At that moment the bell over the door jingled and a winded young boy toting a large box, rushed in. "Antwain, you alright boy?"

"Yeah Mr. Jones 'cept I can't make that delivery to Missus Howlot." The boy words gained Logan's full attention. "That storms even worse by the river. The waters were too choppy and I was too scared to go out."

"It's a good thing you didn't boy." Mr. Jones said.

"Where's that boat?" Logan asked and the already frighten boy seemed to shiver as he stared up at the huge hairy stranger, whom he had noticed before then.

"Ah, Antwain this is Missus Howlot's husband, Mr. Howlot." Mr. Jones explained and a relieved look came over the boy's face.

"Oh…well my boat's docked down by the river. That is if'n it aint been swept away by all that wind. But I wouldn't recommend you get'n out on them waters."

"I'll take my chances, which way upstream or down?"

"Down, " The boy said and then shoved the box of supplies he had been holding, into Logan's hands. "Here take these, Missus Howlot paid for them earlier. Please tell her I'm sorry that I couldn't deliver them, but those waters are just too dangerous." Logan didn't reply just rushed out; heading in the direction the boy had pointed to.

The boy hadn't exaggerated about how rough the river was. Logan and the boat had nearly tipped over five times, but he kept heading down the river. The further he went the rougher it got so he was sure he was heading in the right direction. He silently prayed to pick up a scent to follow, but then instantly regretted it when he got a scent, but instead of the scent of sands and sables, Ororo's favorite fragrance, his nostrils filled with the scent of blood. He suddenly became anxious, as fear and then rage settled in the pit of his stomach. He closely scanned the woods on either side of the river, until his eyes settle on a small cabin like house about 40 meters from the river's edge, and he began paddling like a mad man. As he reached the shore Ororo's scream nearly pierced his ears, and he abandoned the boat and practically clawed through the deep mud, which in some areas was waist deep.

He rushed up onto the porch and found the door opened. The stench of blood streamed through the doorway and it nearly made his knees buckle. He hesitated, fearing what he would find if he entered, if the smell was any indication, it was a blood bath in there.

"Goddess, help me!" Ororo scream and slapped Logan into action as he burrowed into the house, with claws extracted and canines showing.

"RO!" Logan roared as he rushed into the bedroom, and for a moment Ororo didn't seem to notice the pain, all she could focus on was the man standing before her. For a moment she had thought it was all a dream, until she then realized the reason she had been in a hurry to leave.

"Logan," She called out breathless and reached out her hand to him. He just stood motionless and stared at the scene before him; Ororo lying on a bed, covered in blood with her legs opened and… "Ahhhh!" Her scream finally pushed him into motion and he moved to her and firmly grasped her hand. She gripped his hand and lifted up a bit and from the look on her face Logan could see she was straining, pushing.

"No, darlin don't push." He said.

"I have to, I have to get her out. There's something wrong." She spoke as the contraction ended and she fell back. "There something wrong with our baby Logan. She can't die, please don't let her die." Ororo cried as she buried her face in the nook of Logan's neck. He could only squeeze his eyes shut and try to calm his rage. A rage at God and at this situation, a situation he feared would happen if they ever got pregnant again. Their child's life wasn't the only one hanging in the balance, so was Ororo's and his, for he knew if this baby died so would Ororo, she would die inside and he would lose her forever, and that would be the death of him as well.

"Ok darlin," He spoke softly as he moved from her side and down in between her legs. "We're gonna get this baby out, and she's gonna be fine and beautiful just like her momma." Ororo absorbed his words as if they were giving her strength, power. She nodded her head and then gripped the back of her thighs preparing from another contraction and when it hit she pushed and screamed as hard as she could. It had only taken two more pushes before the little lethargic body slipped out and into Logan's hands. He used a claw to cut the cord and then clipped it with one of the clothespins on the make shift clothesline in the corner of the room. His heart stopped for a moment for he could tell the baby wasn't getting much air and the memories of their son flooded his mind.

"Is she ok, why isn't she crying?" Ororo's weak voice asked and Logan blinked back tears and came back to reality as he moved from the bed and turned his back to Ororo. He used his finger to try to clear out the baby's mouth, but still she struggled for air. So he took his own mouth and covered the baby's mouth and nose and sucked and then spat, until he was sure her airways were clear.

"Come on half pint," He whispered to the baby, who was now still. "Hate ta do it to you baby girl, but it'll be an early lesson to obey yer father," He said and then grasped the baby's feet, lifted her and then firmly smacked her backside. Instantly the room filled with screams, as the baby began to wail, which caused Ororo to join in. Logan moved back to the bed, reuniting mother with child, a very wide-eyed and alert child. He didn't have long to revel at the scene of his family altogether again, before his ears perked up to the sound of approaching footsteps. He stalked to the bedroom door **SNIKT**. The sound of Logan's blades popping out gained Ororo's attention and instantly put her on guard, she was in no real condition to fight but she would be damned if she would let anything happen to her baby. Logan ducked a bit readying to pounce and a growl rolled from his mouth as the first body walked up onto the porch.

"Whoa…Logan, its me, Scott!" The man spoke as he raised one of his hands, but kept the other on his visor just in case. Two other forms appeared beside him; Jean and Hank, who didn't wait, but rushed in to see to Ororo and the baby. Scott moved to Logan who now stood in the living room giving Jean and Hank the room to work in.

"How did ya know we were here." Logan asked even though he already knew the answer.

"The Professor, he sensed Ororo's pain and finally used Cerebro to locate her. Is she ok?"

"Yeah I think her and the baby will be fine." Logan said as he turned to look in on them.

"Baby?" Scott repeated as he himself looked into the room, where Hank was exiting with the swaddled baby.

"Jean wanted to clean Ororo up a bit before we leave, but both mother and child are beautiful and healthy." Hank said as he held out the bundled up baby to Logan, who quickly snatched her up into his arms. "So what is her name?" Hank asked.

"Up until an hour ago I didn't even know she existed, so you'll have to ask Ororo that one." Logan said as he stared at his daughter as if she were the most magnificent thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"I did and she said to ask you." Hank replied with a smile.

"Keira," Logan blurted out without giving it much thought.

"Keira, lovely and quite appropriate. It's of Scottish origin meaning 'Miracle' in some areas and 'dark complexion' in other areas, both I think fits her perfectly." Hank said. "Great choice Logan."

"I just like that actress from those pirate movies." Logan said softly to his daughter who seemed to smile at him. "But don't tell yer mother that's who I named you after." Suddenly the bedroom door reopened and both Jean and Ororo walked out, with Ororo leaning on Jean for support. Logan passed the baby back to Hank and moved to his wife, whom he scooped up into his arms. "Lets go home." He said as he followed the others out. Ororo eyed him cautiously, as he walked in silence.

"You're very mad at me aren't you?" She whispered only wanting him to hear her.

"I was, but now I'm just hurt." Logan replied and Ororo clamped her eyes shut as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She began to explain only to be cut off.

"Don't be, it aint yer fault, it mine. After the way I treated ya and the things I said, I didn't leave you much choice. So I'm sorry." Logan said and then leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad ya didn't listen to me." Ororo snuggled closer to him after hearing his words, she thanked the Goddess for her many blessed that day, and was hopeful at everything would be ok for them.

* * *

"Report," The man spoke into the phone, as he sat at the head of the conference table, which was full of other bodies, high-ranking officials in the Canadian and US military. "Good, keep up the surveillance and report back anything new, no matter how minor. Oh and make sure to keep a safe distance, if he senses you, you're dead." With that the man hung up the phone and smiled to the men and women at the table. "I think we can officially reopen Dept. K and the Weapon X project."

"You are honestly thinking of recapturing the Wolverine, you do recall how that ended last time?" One of the General's spoke out.

"No, I have someone else in mind, some one I think will be more…compliant." The man answered with a smile.

* * *

36 Months Later:

This was routine, for as long as she could remember they had come to this same exact place, at the exact same time. It never seemed to matter much before, but now it caused great confusion, especially with the way everyone around would act.

"Why are you crying mommy?" Keira asked as she clutched at her mother's leg. Her mother didn't reply and it seemed as if her mother hadn't even heard her. It was her father that kneeled and then sat beside her as so he was eye to eye with her, who spoke to her.

"Don't you remember pum'kin, what your momma and I told you about your brother James?" Keira nodded her head, she recalled her parents speaking of the brother she had never seen, but only on these occasions when they stood out in the gardens, near the lake, sitting in front of the big rock. "Well that's why your momma is crying, she just misses your brother a lot."

"Well why don't he come out?" Keira asked with a slight frown and then marched over to the headstone, and tapped her fists against it. "James, you come out of there so mommy will stop crying."

"Keira!" Ororo exclaimed as she moved and yanked her daughter from the headstone. This harsh side of her mother was something new to Keira; even though her mother hadn't been rough to the touch the tone of her voice had been enough to frighten Keira. Keira stumbled from her mother's grasp and quickly moved to her father, who scooped her up. Once in the safety of her father's arm Keira instantly began to sob.

"I sorry mommy." The child apologized to deaf ears as Ororo now sat before the headstone, wiping it lovingly with her hands, and speaking softly to it. Keira then turned her attention to her father and whispered to him. "I sorry daddy."

"Its ok pum'kin. You didn't do anything wrong" Logan said as he wiped at her face with his fingers. "I know it's hard for you to understand it now, but mommy's not mad at you." Keira knew this to be true; she knew her mother loved her just as she knew that her brother James always made her mother sad.

"Why don't James come out so mommy can stop crying, is he hyponetting?" Logan couldn't hide the chuckle that her words invoked.

"No darling, he's not hibernating. He's…" Logan wasn't sure how to explain it as so she would understand. "He died, and when you die you become an angel and you go to heaven." His words made Keira's curious mind run wild and her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"He's an angel in heaven?" Keira asked and Logan nodded his head. "Where's heaven daddy?"

"It's a place far, far away. Up there." He pointed towards the sky and Keira's eyes followed. "Way past the stars in the sky."

"Wow. What's it like in heaven daddy?" Keira continued to question and Logan tried to recall what Dr Spoke had said about the 'Why? Why? Why?' phase that toddlers go through, specifically when this phase ended.

"Uhm…well…what's your favorite thing to do?" Logan asked the child he still cradled in his arms.

"In the whole wide world?" Keira asked.

"Yeah darling in the whole wide world."

"Movie night, when we eat popcorn and ice-cream with gummy bears in them, and watch Dumbo." Keira said beaming.

"Well in heaven you get to do your favorite things in the whole wide world, all the time. It's a real nice place and your brother is safe and happy there. You understand?"

"Yes daddy, but why doesn't that make mommy happy, if James is so happy?"

"You how you always cry when Kitty goes away on the weekends to visit her family?" Keira nodded her head. "Well that's the same reason mommy cries, she misses James just like you miss Kitty. Mommy's just more sad because James can't ever come back home."

"But why daddy?"

"Because he's having so much fun in heaven, and he knows that we're all safe down here. I know it's a bit hard for you to understand right now, but when you get a little older it'll all make more sense, ok?"

"Ok," Keira replied and seemed to be sated for a moment before adding another question. "When do I get to go to heaven daddy?" The innocent question sent a cold chill through Logan's body and made Ororo give her daughter her undivided attention once more. Ororo stood and swiftly moved to where her husband and child stood.

"Never, never, ever." Ororo stated as she grasped her daughter from her father's arms.

"Why not? Daddy said James is in heaven having fun, and I want to go to heaven too and have fun just like James. Can't I daddy?" Logan met the cold hard glares Ororo was now sending him, and he inwardly flinched at the hatred he saw in them.

"Not for a long, long time baby." He replied.

"But why?" Keira began to whine, but stopped abruptly when she heard her mother's stern voice.

"Keira! We'll discuss it more when you're older and can better understand things." Ororo said all the while glaring at Logan. "It is time for lunch, are you hungry?" Ororo asked now focused onto Keira as she brushed her free hand over the child's long thick, white tresses; which lay in a cascade of loose curls down her back. Keira nodded her head. "What would you like?"

"Daddy can you make some antihottas?" Keira asked and both parents smiled, despite their current moods.

"Sure pum'kin, daddy will make you some enchiladas." Keira's smile widen as her mother sat her on the ground. She grasped both of her parent's hands as they walked back up to the mansion.

* * *

She hadn't said much to him all evening, and the small talk they had had he knew had been for the benefit of their daughter. Now she sat on her side of the bed, with her back to him, rubbing lotion over her arms and legs.

"So how long are ya planning on giving me the silent treatment?" Logan asked as she intensely watched her every movement.

"I just don't understand it, why in the world would you tell her such things?"

"What, you'd prefer her to keep thinking her brother's hibernating in some stone?"

"Goddess, of course not, but Logan did you have to make heaven sound so appealing. What if she hurts herself trying to get to heaven?"

"She's not suicidal Ro, and at the time it was the best I could come up with. Figured her thinking her brother was in a happy place would make her feel better. She just didn't understand why you were crying, why you always cry when we visit James."

"I miss him… still…always, and I won't apologize for it nor be made to feel guilty about it, Logan." Logan bolted upright and stared Ororo down.

"It aint just your grief Ro, I miss him too, but I won't be made to feel guilty for preferring to spend more time celebrating Keira's life, then spending it grieving James' death."

"And you think that's what I do?" Ororo asked now giving him her full attention. The hurt he saw in her eyes made him back down a bit, and his demeanor softened.

"No Ro I don't think that, but Keira might. You take her out to James' grave everyday religiously, and you cry. But you don't open up to her; explain why you're so sad. It confuses her. It's only natural for her to come to me for the answers, and we both know how well I do in those kinds of situation, but I try darling. I try to always answer her questions."

"So you think I should not take her to see him any longer?"

"No, I just think you should share him a bit more with her. Show her his pictures; tell her how he used to kick you so hard you'd get a bruise. Tell her that when you were pregnant with James you always craved peanut butter, and sardines." Logan said and then smiled when he saw she was smiling at his words. "You got to know him better than I ever did, you can tell her things I can't. Let her get to know her brother, so she can love him just as much as we do, and then she'll understand the loss and why we miss him so much." Ororo nodded in agreement and then crawled up to where he sat on the bed, and he instinctively enveloped her in his arms.

"I guess no matter how much I want to, we can't shelter her from the world." Ororo said with a sigh as she burrowed closer to Logan's chest.

"No, nor should we. Especially considering her genetic makeup, according to Hank she'll no doubt be a very powerful mutant. So we should be preparing her for the world we live in, not sheltering her from it. There are a lot of bad people out there who will try to do her harm, just because of who she is. Because she's our daughter."

* * *

"I have the results Colonel." The young woman said as she stood in front of the large oak desk.

"And, Dr. Winthrop?"

"This one's mutant genes are already very active, I believe this one will be an Alpha mutant." The doctor said as she beamed with pride and stood as if awaiting a pat on the head for her good work.

"What I want to know is will she have her fathers mutant genes."

"Oh well that I can only assume about sir. We can't know that for sure until we run extensive tests on her. But it is highly probably she will."

"And the lab, how is it progressing?"

"It is an exact replica of Dept. K, and it will be fully functional in under a month."

"Good, now send for Kestrel tell him I have a job for him."

"Yes sir." The man still seated at the large oak desk, watched the retreating woman briefly before returning his attention to the lock of white hair atop his desk, which he gently began to stroke.


	8. A New Day

**48 Months:**

"Shhhh, Keira"

"But it hurts uncle Bobby," The child Bobby held in his arm whined out as he tried to get her to the medlab without being seen.

"I know and we're gonna get you to the medlab and get you all patched up, but please be quiet. If your mom or dad find outs you got hurt in the Danger Room, I'm dead meat."

"I don't want you to be dead meat uncle Bobby," Keira said with a sad face as she reached up with her good arm to cup his cheek. "Daddy won't turn you to dead meat will you daddy?" Bobby's eyes grew large at her words and he slowly turned to stare into the hard gray eyes of the runt of a man standing behind them.

"Depends Punk'in, what did you do Popsicle?" Logan asked as he reached out and grasped his daughter from the teenager's arms.

"Oww, daddy…ow," Keira cried out and instant concern and fear filled Logan as he noticed she was cradling her right arm. A growl escaped him as he shot anger filled eyes at the young man before them.

"What happened?" Logan barked out and both Keira and Bobby jumped a bit, Keira because she had never seen her father so mad and Bobby because he had.

"Auntie Rogue said I rolled when I shuda jumped," Keira was the one to answer and Bobby inwardly groaned. "Those Sentinels are big but very fast."

"Sentinels, you had her in a Danger Room session?" Logan asked, as he grew madder by the second.

"I can explain Logan. Kitty, Rogue, and I were all heading down for a session, Keira followed us," Logan cast his gaze to his little girl, who knew she wasn't allowed down in the lower levels. Keira nestled her face against her father's broad chest, trying to hide. "She wanted to come in with us, we told her no that you and Ms. Munroe said she wasn't allow, but she threw out the puppy dog eyes and the pout. We were all mush, seriously I think 'that' may be her mutant powers."

"What's a mutant daddy?" Keira asked curiously. It was a word she had heard others in the house say often but whenever she'd asked them about it they'd tell her to ask her parents, who were never forthcoming with an answer either.

"Just another reason to kill your uncle Bobby." Logan answered as he continued to glare and the boy in front of him.

"Sorry for using the 'M' word, and sorry about what happened in the Danger room, but we had all the safety settings on, so basically it was a game of hide and seek, honest. No lasers or anything like that. If the Sentinels spotted you with their beams then you were out. Evil Knievel here was flipping and rolling around, dodging the lights. She was pretty good actually, the only one left standing. I don't know what happened."

"There was a snap daddy and it hurt," Keira added.

"OK darlin, lets get you down to uncle Hank. I'll deal with you, Rogue, and Kitty later," Logan threw over his shoulder. "If'n you see 'Ro, you know nothing."

* * *

"Your momma is gonna be very upset with you when she sees your arm in a cast," Logan announced as he leaned against one of the medlab table with his arms folded across his chest as he watched his only child who was perch on the hip of her favorite furry uncle, who stood reading some test results he held in his free hand.

"Well maybe not," Hank stated as he turned and sat Keira on one of the beds and then stepped off to retrieve the ultrasound machine. Hank gently grasped Keira's arm, without any fussing or resistance from her. He put a small amount of gel on her arm and then ran the ultrasound wand over her arm. Logan moved up along side the bed and stared at monitor. "It would seem that the fracture has already healed itself. Our dear sweet Keira has her mother's beauty inside and out, and she has your mutant healing factor." Keira frowned up a bit as she looked at her uncle Hank and then turned her frown upon her father.

"What's a mutant daddy?" She asked innocently. Hank arched his brows at Logan.

"Hey don't look at me, 'Ro said she was still too young to know."

"Well now that it seems that her powers have manifested I think it would be a good time to tell her." Hank suggested.

"Come on runt, let's go find your momma and try to break the news to her." Logan spoke as he moved to Keira and set her down from the bed onto the floor.

"Just be tactful," Hank advised and Logan threw him a look that said, 'Me…tactful', before he and Keira exited the medlab.

* * *

They entered the kitchen; hand in hand, and found Ororo just finishing cleaning up lunch she had fixed for the younger students. She greeted her two favorite people with a huge smile.

"There is my heart and my soul, just in time for lunch," Ororo said as she grasped the two bowls of Clam chowder from the countertop and moved them to the now empty kitchen table. "What have you two been up to?"

"I broke my arm momma **_and _**I'm a mutant." Keira announced and Logan's groan was drowned out by the breaking of the bowl that Ororo had been about to set atop the table, but dropped instead.

"We were supposed to be tactful kid." Logan stated and his only child stared up at him curiously.

"What's tactful daddy?" She asked and Logan couldn't help but to smile in adoration at his child. Ororo moved to her daughter and squatted down and reached for her arm.

"What happened to her, she broke her arm?" Ororo asked as she turned Keira to the right, to the left, and then completely around as she searched her for injuries.

"She broke her arm in the Danger Room." Logan replied.

"What?"

"Don't worry I'll be handing out painful punishment to Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue for taking her into the Danger Room."

"I do not understand, she broke her arm, which arm, they do not look broken." Ororo said as she continued to search Keira, who grumbled against her mother's probing.

"Yeah, it was her right arm, but…uhm by the time I got her down to Hank it…uhm had already healed." Logan spoke timidly.

"I got daddy's mutant healing factor." Keira announced proudly with her hands clutched behind her back as she bounced on the balls of her feet, rocking to and fro.

"Oh," Ororo responded a bit dumbfounded, looking as if she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her.

"What's a mutant momma?"


End file.
